Akatsuki No Futago: ハイライト(Reflejos)
by Mary Ann Walker
Summary: Ellas eran un todo dividido, dos mitades con una sola esencia pero con mentes independientes que no se comprendían, su camino a la aceptación implicará muchas más cosas de las que creían, más aún cuando todo lo que conocían estaba por desaparecer.
1. Comienzo

Unas pequeñas aclaraciones.

1- Esta es una adaptación con argumento y personajes de Akatsuki No Yona donde la lectora pasa a formar parte de los personajes protagonistas, se mantiene gran parte del argumento original pero habrá una serie de cambios por obvias razones.

2- Cada vez que el nombre de la lectora sea mencionado aparecerá "(N)" por lo que, si te llamas Lily entonces seria: "Yona y Lily eran las princesas…" espero que se entienda.

3- Para las amantes del HakxYona, no hay problema, no veo una forma en la que Hak quiera a alguien mas que a Yona.

* * *

Yona y (N) eran las princesas gemelas del reino de Kouka, habían vivido durante toda su vida dentro del castillo Hiryuu rodeadas de lujos y comodidades, lejos de toda la maldad y crueldad que suponía el mundo exterior.

Yona, la gemela mayor, era una chica elegante y refinada que hacía honor a su título de princesa siendo ella educada y en ocasiones caprichosa, cuando le convenía. Pero de igual manera era alguien honesta e inocente, llegando en ocasiones a rayar los límites entre la inocencia y la ingenuidad.

-Luce encantadora, princesa - comentó un joven sirviente sosteniendo un par de prendas mientras la chica se acomodaba el cabello. El discurso del rey, su padre, se oía como una cosa distante para la chica de larga cabellera pelirroja que se miraba de manera insistente en el espejo.

-Deberíamos de ir a la plaza principal de una vez, papá podría molestarse- habló una joven idéntica a la que ahora se probaba otro juego colorido de prendas.

(N) era la gemela menor quien contrastaba con su hermana en casi todos los ámbitos, (N) era una princesa gentil y responsable pero poseía un cuerpo débil y frágil salud lo que la llevó a ser más pasiva y serena que su hermana.

-No, no me gusta- dijo nuevamente Yona ignorando a todos en la habitación, se acercaba una fecha que para ella era crucial, en una semana se celebraría su cumpleaños número 16 y gente importante estaba arribando al castillo desde ese día para asistir a la celebración por lo que quería verse especialmente linda.

-¡Padre! ¿Qué paso con la ceremonia?- preguntaste sorprendida caminando hacia tu padre para después tomarlo del brazo y avanzar junto a él. Yona por su parte dejo la misión de buscar la ropa correcta y de igual manera se encaminó hacia él.

-Como pueden ver, ya terminó -dijo calmadamente el rey.

-¡No puede ser! Lo siento padre yo...- Yona bajo la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.

\- No te preocupes, es una mera formalidad, no tenían por qué aparecer frente a la gente- la alegre risa de su progenitor tranquilizó a tu hermana mayor mientras que tu solo suspiraste y te apartaste, entendías el porqué del actuar de Yona, al ser una fecha especial tendrían visitas de nobles de lugares lejanos y también asistiría la única persona que lograba hacer más torpe a tu de por si despistada hermana, tu primo y amigo de la infancia, el gentil Soo Won.

-Papá ¿Crees que mi cabello tiene algo raro?- volviste a suspirar, una vez que Yona comenzaba a hablar de su cabello nadie la podía parar.

-¿Qué? No, la belleza de ustedes es equiparable a la hermosura de las mejores joyas- sonrió el rey en dirección a ustedes dos y tú le devolviste el gesto.

-Sé que mi rostro es hermoso- un nuevo suspiro salió, no comprendías como alguien tan contraria a ti podía hacerse llamar tu hermana y es que ciertamente, a ella le importaban cosas que a las que tú les dabas mínima importancia - pero mi cabello es tan rojo y rebelde- comenzó a jugar con unos mechones del mismo -¡simplemente no logro mantenerlo quieto!- se quejó haciendo un berrinche infantil.

-eso no es cierto ¿verdad, Hak? - preguntó el rey, en el instante en que escucharon el nombre ambas prestaron atención, Yona paro su berrinche quedando de espaldas a su padre y tu mirabas con gracia la escena.

Son Hak era el guardián personal de Yona y de igual manera amigo de la infancia de las dos, hasta la fecha te negabas a admitirlo pero sentías un aprecio especial por él, aunque eras claramente consciente de la atracción entre el joven general y tu gemela.

-Sí, su majestad IL - se inclinó haciendo una reverencia -si hay algo que anda mal con la princesa Yona, es sin duda alguna su cerebro- bastaron sólo esas palabras para que la pelirroja mayor perdiera la paciencia y comenzará una cómica pelea con el más alto aventando en dirección a él todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

-jajaja- reíste suavemente atrayendo la atención de los demás.

-¿Por qué dejas que este grosero esté a cargo de mí?- preguntó Yona a su padre haciendo un último puchero y cruzándose de brazos.

-calma, calma, Hak ha sido su amigo desde que eran niñas, además es uno de los 5 generales que cuida del castillo y es el general de la tribu del viento...- el rey Il comenzó a enumerar las razones por las cuales le había dado esa labor importante a alguien que constantemente sacaba de sus cabales a su hija mayor.

-Por otro lado, princesa ¿no debería comportarse más como una dama? - preguntó el moreno con el tono burlón que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Eh?- te limitabas a observar en silencio la interacción de las personas dentro de la habitación, te sentías de alguna manera ajena a la escena desarrollada.

-Parece que Soo Won-sama ya ha llegado- las mejillas de Yona se colorearon de un adorable tono carmesí e inmediatamente salió con dirección a recibir a su importante invitado, no sin antes rozar su brazo con el de Hak intentando empujarlo. Tu padre, El rey Il, de igual manera abandonó la estancia intentando alcanzar a tu hermana mayor y dejándote sola con Hak.

-Usted también debería de ir a recibir a Soo Won-sama, princesa- en esta ocasión fueron tus mejillas las que se enrojecieron súbitamente. Querías a Soo Won, de eso no había duda, él te había comprendido y apoyado desde que eras pequeña y tu salud era más inestable, pero en esos momentos lo que anhelabas era compartir un poco más de tiempo con Hak ya que debido a su labor como guardián de tu hermana eran pocas las veces en las que podían convivir. - ¿Se siente bien? - te sorprendiste al sentir la cálida mano de Hak sobre tu frente, ni siquiera habías notado cuando él se acercó a ti por lo que los latidos de tu corazón se aceleraron del sobresalto.

-S-Si- respondiste bajando la mirada sintiéndote avergonzada.

-No se esfuerce demasiado, princesa- te sonrió cálidamente y salió de la habitación.

Yona caminaba a toda prisa por los pasillos del castillo, había extrañado demasiado a su primo, la gentileza de Soo Won cuando eran niños había cautivado su corazón y lo mantenía embelesado hasta ese entonces.

-Cuidado- murmuró una voz amable. Al ir tan apresurada Yona no se fijó por donde iba y termino chocando contra el pecho de alguien -tan animada como siempre, princesa Yona- sonrió y el sonrojo de la menor se incrementó. -¿Por qué tanta prisa?-preguntó sin cambiar su semblante sereno y alegre.

-E-Escuche que habías l-llegado y vine a recibirte - se atrevió a decir mientras sentía que el sonrojo se expandía por todo su rostro.

-Vaya, que buena chica- acarició su cabeza como si se tratara de una niña pequeña.

-E-Esta vez si te quedaras ¿verdad?- desvío la mirada debido al nerviosismo que sentía en esos momentos, no podía describir lo increíblemente feliz que se sentía al tener a su primo cerca.

-¡Claro! Dentro de una semana (N) y tu cumplirán 16 años, vine para celebrarlo- habló animadamente -Han crecido mucho- dijo haciendo referencia al parecido entre ella y (N), aun con tantos años, a la gente del castillo le costaba diferenciar entre las gemelas a pesar de las diferentes personalidades, del selecto grupo que podía diferenciarlas sin ningún problema destacaban, Hak, Soo Won, su padre, y el ex general Mundok. -Por cierto ¿Dónde se encuentra (N)?- preguntó haciendo ademán de buscar por los alrededores -También Hak y Su majestad Il, debo saludarlos- dijo desapareciendo por el pasillo por el cual ella había venido.

-No me ha hecho caso- dijo molesta y triste. Yona sabía de la fuerte amistad entre su hermana y su primo, en el pasado cuando (N) enfermaba Soo Won permanecía junto a ella en todo momento. -Y eso que hoy perfume mis ropas con mi mejor incienso toda la mañana - contuvo un nudo en su garganta al no haber sido notada a pesar del esfuerzo que puso en su imagen. -Estúpido Soo Won - dijo sintiendo como el nudo se apretaba.

Cuando eras pequeña, tu salud solía ser tan frágil como tu cuerpo mismo y constantemente pasabas más tiempo en cama bajo cuidado médico que en el resto del castillo, al ser gemelas, Yona se preocupaba al verte tan mal por lo que entraba en un estado de depresión e irritabilidad demasiado extraño para su edad. Después de la muerte de tu madre, tu salud comenzó a empeorar, te negabas a probar bocado alguno y te pasabas el día entero mirando por la ventana de tu habitación sin dirigirle la palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a tu preciada gemela.

-Hace mucho de eso…- susurraste al cielo dejando que los recuerdos inundaran tu mente.

-(N) ¿Qué pasa?- un pequeño Soo Won se había adentrado dentro de tu cuarto, había visto a Yona tan preocupada y a su tío II tan decaído que había decidido hacer algo para animar a su prima menor, pero tu parecías ignorarlo por completo- Escuche que no has estado comiendo- volvió a hablar más nuevamente tu silencio fue su única respuesta. -El rey Il y Yona se van a preocupar si no te mejoras- se acercó más a ti y pudo notar las manchas negras debajo de tus ojos cansados, comprendió que tu enfermedad iba más allá de las cuestiones físicas, la enfermedad tuya residía en tu corazón, algo te había lastimado tanto como para aislarte y él creía tener idea de que era ese algo. -Está bien - reaccionaste un poco al sentir algo cálido cubriendo tu cuerpo y parte de tu cabeza -Así nadie podrá notarlo- dijo abrazándote por la espalda.-Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras- y tal y como si hubiera removido algo dentro de ti las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar.

\- E-Extraño a mamá, no puedo d-dormir si ella no está cerca. - dijiste tapando tu rostro infantil con tus manos en un intento de acallar tus sollozos, de callar a la voz de tu corazón.

Aquella tarde Soo Won te prometió y se prometió a sí mismo que te acompañaría en todo momento, sostendría tu mano cuando te sintieras sola y débil tal y como lo hacía tu madre, secaría tus lágrimas para que nadie las viera y pintaría una sonrisa en tu rostro cada que estuvieras decaída.

Aquel abrazo que en silencio fue observado por Yona, fue el sello de un pacto que los marcaría de por vida a los 3.

\- Princesa (N)- saludo amablemente Soo Won entrando en la habitación, tú aun te encontrabas mirando por la ventana de la habitación hacia algún punto fijo en el horizonte.

-Soo Won-sama- te giraste para poder verlo de frente -Bienvenido al castillo- hiciste una reverencia que causó gracia al mayor.

-No tienes por qué ser tan formal (N)- sonrió y le devolviste el gesto.

Hak y Yona observaban todo desde la entrada de la habitacion, ellos se habían encontrado de camino a la gran sala donde, según los sirvientes, se suponía que el rey Il esperaba a su sobrino para darle la bienvenida.

El mundo de los sentimientos era algo que ustedes aun no entendían completamente, Yona no comprendía el hueco en su pecho al ver a su primo siendo tan cercano contigo, Hak no comprendía el disgusto que le provocaba la triste expresión de Yona, Soo Won no entendía la calidez que invadía su pecho al hablar contigo y tu desconocías el mar de reacciones que un simple suceso podía ocasionar y la incomodidad de sentirlas todas en un solo espacio. Lo único realmente cierto era que, entre ustedes 4, muchas cosas estaban por cambiar.

A la mañana siguiente, Yona caminaba decidida por los pasillos del castillo, ese día se encontraba con ánimos renovados para intentar atraer la atención de su adorado primo, después de vagar un rato por el castillo por fin llegó a la habitación que buscaba, estando fuera de la misma el nerviosismo comenzó a invadirla, torpemente acomodó sus ropas y procedió a abrir las puertas de manera enérgica.

-Soo Won, tengo u-uno de los mejores dulces si quieres...- calló al percatarse de que la habitación estaba vacía e hizo un puchero.

-¿Que sucede, Yona? - el rey junto contigo y su fiel sirviente, Min Soo, se encontraban dando un paseo matutino por el castillo y les extraño ver a la pelirroja mayor deambular tan temprano por los alrededores siendo que para ella el sueño extenso era uno de los lujos que le encantaba darse.

\- Si está buscando a Soo Won-sama se encuentra practicando con el general Hak- habló el sirviente del rey.

Yona se encaminó hacia el área de entrenamiento siendo seguida se cerca el rey y por ti, en el campo de entrenamiento Soo Won y Hak practicaban su tiro con arco, el rubio fue el primero en poner a su caballo en marcha y al pasar cerca del blanco disparó su flecha y esta acertó aunque no llego a tocar el centro, por su parte el pelinegro hizo lo mismo con la diferencia de que la flecha de él quedó pulcramente clavada en el centro del objetivo.

-Eso fue maravilloso, Hak- halago el de ojos esmeralda.

-Usted tampoco lo hizo mal, Soo Won-sama - respondió el general con una sonrisa confiada en el rostro.

-La próxima vez le daré al centro- dijo estirando la cuerda de su arco y haciendo ademán de disparar.

-¡Muy bien! Yo también practicare tiro con arco junto a Soo won- exclamó Yona con determinación causando el pánico del rey y que tú la miraras con gracia, pensaste que cuando se trataba de Soo Won, Yona podía llegar a ser muy predecible.

-Yona, tu no debes tocar armas, ni siquiera quería que ellos lo hicieran- la reprimió su padre

-Entonces hazlo tú- lo retó tu hermana mayor.

-S-Si yo lo hiciera me lastimaría - admitió avergonzado.

-Eres un rey cobarde- le recriminó su hija mayor haciendo un mohín.

-¡Yona!- se escuchó tu voz a modo de regaño y al mismo tiempo la voz de Soo Won llamando a su prima.

-Baja, te dejare montar conmigo- dijo amablemente causando que las mejillas de la chica se encendieran de manera violenta y asintiera con efusividad para después salir a su encuentro.

Te quedaste en la parte de arriba observando como Hak ayudaba a Yona a subir al caballo de Soo Won y suspiraste, a tu hermana le gustaban los caballos, al igual que a ti pero desde que eras una infante y debido a la frágil condición de tu salud no se te había permitido subirte a uno.

-Usted también debería intentarlo, princesa- te hablo Hak desde la parte de abajo, sonreíste y miraste a tu padre en busca de aprobación.

-Muy bien- suspiró resignado

Le dedicaste una dulce sonrisa a tu progenitor y bajaste para encontrarte con Hak quien se había bajado de su caballo para ayudarte a subir.

-Eso no es justo- murmuró Yona llamando la atención del rubio junto a ella.

\- ¿Eh?- preguntó apenado por no prestar atención a su acompañante, él sabía de tu condición de salud, no era recomendable que hicieras ese tipo de esfuerzos por lo que no pudo evitar preocuparse cuando vio a Hak contigo, pero también se sintió aliviado de que no estuvieras con otra persona, Hak también sabía de tu salud por lo que no te obligaría a hacer algo imprudente.

-Pareces estar acostumbrado a la cercanía de las chicas, de seguro debes de llevar muchas a tu castillo- Yona parecía estar hablando más para ella que para su rubio acompañante, no podía creer la tranquilidad que el reflejaba siendo que ella estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, pero eso era algo inevitable, el tener cerca a su primo siempre la ponía nerviosa. Por su parte el de ojos turquesa se encontraba concentrado en tu figura sobre el caballo de Hak por lo que dicha afirmación logró sorprenderlo y como única respuesta se limitó a poner un gesto incomodo -¿¡Es cierto!?- preguntó alarmada la pelirroja y debido al elevado tono de voz de tu gemela, tú y su guardián prestaron más atención a dicha conversación.

-¡Eh! n-no, te e-equivocas- se apresuró a responder cuando reparo en los tres pares de ojos que lo enfocaba -aunque si ha habido propuestas de matrimonio, pero aún no se ha concretado nada- su mirada se dirigió hacia un lugar diferente, se sentía acalorado por haber dicho eso delante de sus primas y de Hak.

-¡M-Matrimonio! - se alteró Yona, sabía que Soo Won era atractivo y que al ser parte de la nobleza del reino sería alguien muy codiciado pero se negaba a aceptar que alguien lo alejara de ella.-Y-Yo también he recibido algunas propuestas- se lamentó mentalmente por haber dicho eso, sabía que Hak y tu estaban ahí y que podían poner en descubierto su mentira, aunque también sabía que no lo harían.

-¿A si, de quién?- preguntó Soo Won interesado, dirigió una mirada hacia ti y Hak, que se miraban entre sí con un gesto cómplice en sus caras.

-D-De. .. ¿Hak? - soltó ella con cierto grado de duda en su voz, se golpeó mentalmente y rogó para que ni el aludido ni tu dijeran algo al respecto, había sido demasiado obvio que se trataba de una mentira pero ni tu ni ella habían salido del castillo y no conocían a nadie de su edad por lo que el nombre del general fue lo primero que le vino a la mente. Hak por su parte casi caía de espaldas al escuchar aquella declaración y tu cara era en si un poema, te debatías entre reír o sentirte mal ante la obvia desesperación de tu hermana.

-Vaya, que bien- dijo Soo Won sonriendo sinceramente, en ese instante notaste como todo nerviosismo dentro de tu hermana desaparecía para dar paso a la decepción, no podía creer que su primo hubiese creído semejante mentira.

Una nueva noche cayó sobre el castillo y la sombra de la tragedia se acercaba lentamente hacia aquellos que discutían dentro del castillo, ignorantes del futuro dolor y angustia de la cual serian victimas.

* * *

espero por lo menos una opinión o comentario, lo agradecería mucho!.


	2. Traición

Muchas gracias a la persona que se tomo la molestia y el tiempo de comentar!

* * *

En la fiesta de cumpleaños tanto Yona como tú recibían las felicitaciones de personas que ni siquiera conocían, sin embargo tu hermana se encontraba concentrada únicamente en su cabello y tú te sentías azorada al ver a tanta gente.

-Padre, me retiraré a mi habitación, no me siento muy bien- le dijiste al rey con la cara tintada con un leve color carmín debido a un aumento en tu temperatura.

-Que Min Soo te acompañe, trata de no forzarte- respondió el haciéndole una seña al aludido para que te escoltara y él se acercó rápidamente.

-Yona- Soo Won recién ingresaba al salón. El joven rubio sabía que a partir de ese día muchas cosas cambiarían dentro del reino y también en su vida personal, había vivido toda su vida manteniéndose a salvo para poder llegar a ese momento y aunque aún conservaba dudas sobre qué haría con Hak, Yona, y contigo, dejaría eso para el último momento, si las cosas salían bien ustedes no se verían involucrados directamente en eso.

-Disculpa por traerte hasta aquí- habló con cierta pena - No podía darte esto delante de todos -sacó de entre sus ropas un hermoso prendedor de cabello con motivo floral que maravillo a la chica.

-¡Es hermoso!-exclamó tomándolo con una sonrisa radiante que se descompuso luego de unos segundos –P-Pero no se verá bien en mi cabello, es tan rebelde, no se mantiene quieto- dijo apenada por no poder parar su boca.

-¿Eh?- soltó sorprendido el joven, el cabello de sus primas era peculiar sin duda alguna pero para él eso las hacia aún más especiales. -En realidad, a mí me gusta tu cabello, me recuerda al cielo del amanecer- atrapó uno de los rebeldes mechones de rojo cabello entre sus dedos y los deslizó hasta liberarlo nuevamente.

Yona sintió que su corazón se podría detener en cualquier momento, se sentía tonta pero aquel simple comentario la había hecho cambiar de perspectiva en cuanto a su cabello, recordó la nada agradable platica que tuvo con su padre acerca de Soo Won, le había dicho que el estar con él era la única cosa que no podía darle pero su corazón no entendía razones, el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca le hacía desear estar junto a él mucho tiempo más.

\- El rey la está buscando- Hak apareció repentinamente en medio de ellos cortando de lleno la atmósfera creada.

-¿A s-sí? Dile que estaré en mi habitación- dijo ella entre molesta y pensativa, se retiró dándole la espalda a los hombres que la observaron en silencio, debía de poner muchas cosas en orden dentro de su cabeza antes de poder decidir qué era lo que quería realmente.

-Así que por eso se perdió la princesa- comentó Hak con un tono insinuante.

\- N-No me malentiendas -sonrió negando con la cabeza - Sólo le entregue su regalo de cumpleaños, además tu...-

-Soo Won-sama- interrumpió la frase se su acompañante -conozco perfectamente cuál es mi lugar- una sonrisa melancólica se coló por su rostro -Por cierto ¿No ha notado nada extraño? - el pelinegro fijo su mirada por el rumbo que había tomado la princesa para irse.

-¿Extraño?-cuestionó tratando de no sonar nervioso, sabía que Hak era muy perspicaz y que haber descubierto su plan, las cosas no terminarían muy bien para ambos. -Ahora que lo mencionas- llevó una de sus manos a su barbilla con gesto analítico -vi a unas personas sospechosas en la celebración, sería conveniente que vigilaras a cada persona que entre y salga del castillo- su tono de voz era serio más no severo pero logró completar su objetivo al alertar al general sin que sospechara de su actitud.

-Haré que doblen la vigilancia, por favor avise al rey para que mande un guardia a la habitación de la princesa (N) y usted quédese con la princesa Yona- dijo haciendo gesto de marcharse.

-¿Ha pasado algo con (N)?-dejó escapar su preocupación en su tono de voz.

-La princesa se sintió mal durante la fiesta- respondió antes de abandonar el lugar.

Soo Won suspiro con cierto alivio, sus indicaciones habían sido claras, no quería que nadie se acercará a ti, a Yona o a Hak por lo que cuando escucho que no estabas dentro del salón de la celebración sintió ganas enormes de reprender a alguien. Busco entre sus ropas el regalo que había destinado para ti y se dirigió hacia tu habitación, cuando llegó a la recámara tocó la puerta con firmeza y espero respuesta.

-Adelante- tu suave voz fue apenas audible pero lo suficientemente clara como para que el visitante la entendiera. Las puertas se abrieron y Soo Won se encaminó hacia ti que te encontrabas sentada junto a tu ventana.

-Supe que te sentiste mal ¿No deberías estar descansando?- se situó junto a ti y pudo notar que tu mirada se encontraba fija en algún punto lejano del cielo.

-Ya me siento mejor- respondiste sin apartar la mirada del exterior, tu semblante lucía decaído y melancólico, para ti, era frustrante no poder disfrutar ni siquiera un poco de tu propia fiesta.

-Dame tu mano- obedeciste centrando por fin tu atención en tu acompañante quien sacó una pequeña pieza plateada de entre sus prendas y lo deposito en tu delicada mano, el objeto era pequeño pero precioso, una muy fina obra en la cual la figura de una rosa y una piedra brillante en el centro de la misma era lo que resaltaba. -Feliz cumpleaños- dijo retirando su mano de la tuya.

-Es hermoso Soo Won - un brillo se instaló sobre tus facciones cuando acomodaste el anillo en tu mano izquierda.

-Ese anillo tiene una historia peculiar- hablo pausadamente, posaste tus ojos sobre él, incitándolo a que te contara dicha historia – te lo contare en otro momento –te sonrió amablemente y decidiste no insistir, la paciencia era una de tus cualidades después de todo.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio por unos instantes, el rubio contemplaba la feliz expresión que inconscientemente habías puesto mientras admirabas la finura de la joya, él quería que esa felicidad perdurará en ti por siempre, ya habías sufrido mucho debido a tu fragilidad y el creía fervientemente que te merecías algo más.

-Muchas gracias - sonreíste, más esa sonrisa no duró mucho tiempo, tu mente recordó la conversación de Yona y tu padre del día anterior, ella quería a Soo Won con algo más que un simple amor fraternal, y para ti, como su hermana menor el estar compartiendo un momento de felicidad con las persona especial de ella no se te hacia correcto.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó tu primo cuando al notar el cambio en tu expresión.

-Soo Won ¿Cómo me ves ahora? -no supiste exactamente el por qué formulaste esa pregunta pero querías saber la respuesta por el bien de Yona... y por el tuyo mismo.

-¿Q-Qué?- su rostro se enrojeció y tú te sorprendiste, jamás lo habías visto de esa forma. - ¿Por qué preguntas eso? -dijo desviando la mirada y tapando la mitad de su rostro con la manga de su vestimenta.

-Eres especial para Yona- respondiste sintiéndote nerviosa de repente -Mi hermana te quiere mucho- en esos instantes eras tú quien sentía su rostro acalorarse- p-por supuesto que yo también pero...- completaste torpemente sintiendo la necesidad de aclarar esa parte, la mirada del rubio se mantenía fija en ti y pasaba de la sorpresa al desentendimiento y a la calidez consecuentemente- ¿Cómo nos ves tu ahora?-dijiste bajando tu rostro, de repente sentiste que tu corazón latía rápido, descubriste que tu pregunta iba destinada a una persona diferente pero que jamás tendrías el coraje suficiente para hacerla a su verdadero destinatario.

-No deberías de atormentarte por eso-dijo acariciando tu cabello como si pudiera haber leído el hilo de tus pensamientos -No puedo decir exactamente como veo a cada una – alzaste tu mirada y notaste que su rostro tenía un gesto pensativo, como si intentara acomodar sus palabras antes de decirlas- puede que sean parecidas pero en el interior son diferentes -prosiguió con un toque de nerviosismo en su actuar y en el tono de su voz - para mi ustedes también son especiales pero, cada una de manera diferente -sus ojos se escondieron detrás de su flequillo y ladeo su rostro, se veía lo mucho que le estaba costando decirte todo aquello -lo único que sé es que por lo menos ahora, no podría dormir a tu lado sosteniendo tu mano como antes, mi nerviosismo no me lo permitiría- dijo bajando el rostro apenado y con un sonrojo aún más acentuado.

-Soo won…- susurraste con un extraño sentimiento en tu pecho, te sentías bien y feliz al haber escuchado eso pero por otra parte el vacío dentro de ti se incrementó.

-l-lo siento (N), tengo que retirarme, que descanses -se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar a la salida.

-¡Gracias!- dijiste haciendo que se volteara a verte -Por todo- alzaste tu mano mostrando su regalo y le regalaste una hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa, tal vez tu corazón se acelerara por otra persona, tal vez no pudieras corresponder con igual intensidad a los sentimientos que te había transmitido tu primo por tu cariño a tu hermana, pero Soo Won siempre sería especial para ti.

* * *

Yona no paraba de observarse en el espejo, su cabello era ahora adornado por el prendedor que le regaló Soo Won, su corazón quería llorar, no importaba lo mucho que su padre dijera que no podía estar con Soo Won, ella lo quería al a él, a él y a nadie más.

-Tengo que volver a hablar con mi padre- se dijo determinada y se encaminó a la habitación del rey, de seguro si le insistía un poco más, él entendería sus sentimientos y aceptaría sus deseos.

Se extrañó al ver las puertas de la habitación estar entreabiertas, no había rastro alguno de los guardias lo cual era aún más extraño, su padre no solía llegar a tal grado de descuido.

-no hay guardias-se repitió cayendo en la cuenta del importante dato -tampoco vi ninguno de camino para acá- volvió a susurrar y un inexplicable miedo comenzó a recorrerla de pies a cabeza. -P-Padre- habló aventurándose a entrar aun con el miedo desbordante que se apoderaba se cada fibra de su ser, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente cuando un rayo iluminó a las figuras dentro de la habitación, una atravesando a la otra con una espada, la tenue luz de las velas reveló a las dos figuras y en un pestañeo su padre cayó inerte delante de ella.

-¿Seguías despierta, princesa Yona? -la voz de su primo se le hizo tan desconocida en esos momentos, sonaba tan fría y vacía que costaba creer que se trataba de su ser amado.

El ambiente al rededor del castillo se sentía pesado, después de la fiesta mucha gente se había retirado y otras que se habían quedado se encontraban descansando en las habitaciones de invitados. Un sepulcral silencio se cernía sobre toda la construcción y la tranquilidad producida era extenuante. Hak se encontraba haciendo su ronda habitual de vigilancia y logró escuchar los murmullos de un grupo de guardias que estaban fuera de su área, lo cual llamó su atención.

-¿Nadie se ha dado cuenta? -comentó uno de los soldados.

-No, los invitados de honor y los oficiales se encuentran ebrios por la fiesta, están profundamente dormidos - respondió otro del grupo

-La única preocupación es lo que haga el general Hak- acotó un tercero.

-¿Preocupación por qué? Cuénteme los detalles- habló imponentemente y de inmediato el grupo de hombres se puso a la defensiva, Hak no dudo en hacer lo mismo, definitivamente algo andaba mal.

-S-Soo Won - susurró Yona cayendo de rodillas y colocando la cabeza de su padre en sus piernas.

-el rey Il no despertará más - habló con una expresión estoica que lograba atemorizar a su prima. -yo lo he matado- afirmó sombríamente.

-T-Tú no eres el t-tipo de persona que haría algo así- negó la pelirroja más la expresión en la cara del mayor no vario. -Mi padre siempre se preocupó por ti - intento razonar, como si toda aquella situación fuera sólo un producto de su imaginación.

-Sí, es cierto- aceptó -Yo también amaba al rey Il, solía escuchar comentarios sobre su cobardía pero yo creía que su odio por las armas y el conflicto lo hacían alguien noble - dijo dándole la espalda a su prima mayor -Pero no era así - continuo en la misma posición, aun con la espada manchada de sangre en su mano- ¿Recuerdas a mi padre? Todo el mundo creía que el sería nombrado el siguiente rey, nadie tenía duda de eso, pero hace 10 años el rey Junam escogió al tío Il como su sucesor, nadie entendió su decisión pero mi padre siguió sonriendo, había dicho que el trono no era importante para él, estaba dispuesto a dar su vida para proteger a su hermano y al reino, yo estaba lleno de admiración y respeto por el- dijo dándose vuelta y encarando nuevamente a la aturdida princesa - Pero poco después de ascender al trono el rey Il asesino a su hermano Yoo Hong ¿Lo entiendes? El rey Il quien era conocido por odiar las armas y los conflictos, mató a mi padre atravesándolo con una espada- alzó el arma que el sostenía y una obscura y tenebrosa sombra se posó sobre sus ojos.

-E-Es mentira - murmuró la chica, se encontraba azorada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, trataba de convencerse a sí misma de que estaba dentro de una pesadilla, una terrible pesadilla, el Soo Won delante de ella no se parecía en nada a la persona que ella amaba.

-Había escuchado que no venias muy seguido a la habitación del rey- dijo sin cambiar el tono frío de su voz. Yona alzó la vista, su corazón estaba siendo estrujado con rudeza por el tono con el que su ser amado se dirigía hacia ella -¿Por qué viniste, princesa Yona? -preguntó el rubio sin querer que su preocupación se colara por su voz, realmente no había previsto esa falla en su plan.

-Q-Quería decirle…- las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro como si de unas cataratas se tratarán al recordar el por qué había ido en primera instancia a hablar con su padre - Quería decirle a mi padre q-que no podía olvidarme de ti…- de un momento a otro la puerta se abrió nuevamente dejando pasar a una figura idéntica a la que ahora sollozaba en el suelo.

Tus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, habías notado algo extraño en el comportamiento de los guardias desde esa tarde y tus dudas se habían reafirmado cuando, después de que Soo Won se marchara, una persona desconocida irrumpiera en tu habitación intentando atraparte, tan rápido como pudiste saliste del lugar y corriste a toda velocidad, podías oír pasos detrás de ti pero no te atrevías a voltear.

-Y - Yona, Soo Won... ¿que...?- tu hermana volteo hacia ti dejando ver el inerte cuerpo de tu padre en el suelo. Fue entonces que te percataste de la espada que mantenía empuñada tu primo y de las manchas de sangre en su rostro. Al verte su expresión fue inexplicable, sus ojos se abrieron al igual que su boca y casi parecía que estaba temblando.

-Soo Won-sama - las puertas detrás de ti se abrieron una vez más dando paso al hombre que te había atacado en tu habitación y a algunos soldados que lo acompañaban.

-Key Sook -respondió tu primo, sentiste miedo, tristeza y un creciente odio instalarse en ti, al contrario de tu hermana no te costaba ver a través de todo lo que estaba pasando, querías hacer algo, salir corriendo junto con tu hermana y escapar de aquel ser que las había traicionado pero tu cuerpo estaba paralizado.

-Parece que ha cumplido su objetivo pero...- avanzó hasta posicionarse al lado del asesino y después las miro de manera despectiva - Parece que las princesas lo han descubierto - dijo y pudiste notar como el cuerpo del de ojos esmeralda se tensaba- Tiene que silenciarlas, Soo Won-sama - viste a Soo Won dudar e instantes después Yona y tu fueron rodeadas por los guardias sin que ninguna pudiera salir de la estupefacción al ver a su primo empuñar su espada contra ustedes. Uno de los guardias intento alzar a Yona del suelo y de repente recuperaste el control sobre tu cuerpo, empujaste con todas tus fuerzas al guardia y este cayó al suelo tumbando una de las velas que alumbraba el lugar, al caer, el fuego de la vela comenzó a esparcirse y consumir una de las cortinas.-¡Apáguenlo, no queremos que nadie sospeche!- ordenó el desconocido e inmediatamente los soldados acataron la orden, tan rápido como pudiste, ayudaste a tu hermana a levantarse y aprovechando la distracción y el que la puerta estuviera libre, salieron corriendo de ahí.

-Atrápenlas- ordenó Soo Won, se sentía intranquilo y en cierto grado frustrado, no habría querido que tú y Yona se vieran involucradas de esa manera en sus planes.

Tus fuerzas estaban por menguar, maldijiste tu débil salud en esos momentos, Yona tropezó y cayó soltando tu mano, un incesante ardor en tus pulmones logró que tú también terminarás con las rodillas en el suelo, estaban desprotegidas y a merced del enemigo que nuevamente las había acorralado.

-Prepárense princesas, esto es por el bien del reino- dijo uno de los soldados al rodearlas completamente.

Visualizaste a tu primo junto con sus aliados acercándose al lugar, escuchaste sollozos de parte de tu hermana y la miraste detenidamente, su mirada estaba pérdida en la figura de Soo Won más él no la miraba a ella si no a ti, con un leve grado de impresión por tu mirada que en ese momento estaba cargada de odio. Escuchaste el filo de una espada cortar el aire y al buscar la procedencia del sonido viste a un soldado empuñando su arma frente a tu gemela, la sangre se te heló ¿realmente tu primo dejaría que las dañaran? Dirigiste tú mirada, ahora desesperada, hacia el rubio pero el desvío la suya al instante sin mostrar expresión alguna. Los ojos de Yona dejaron escapar más lágrimas.

-¡Soo Won! -grito entre su llanto, definitivamente ese era el fin. De repente el aire se cortó nuevamente y el silbido del filo de una lanza irrumpió en el lugar.

* * *

Hasta aquí!

Si alguien esta leyendo esta historia agradeceria que dejara un comentario y si no... no hay problema. :)


	3. Huida

Gracias! a esas dos hermosas personitas que se animaron a comentar.

* * *

En el capítulo anterior...

 _...De repente el aire se cortó nuevamente y el silbido del filo de una lanza irrumpió en el lugar._

Delante de ustedes Hak había aparecido en el momento exacto.

\- Cómo usted estaba dentro del castillo pensé en apartarme de su camino - habló de manera sombría el recién llegado -Pero, los guardias que se suponía debían vigilar están reunidos aquí- los soldados temblaron ante la imponente voz del general – e Incluso hay gente que no conozco- el hombre al lado del de ojos esmeralda tembló también

-H-Hak- susurraste y él se acercó a ustedes hinchándose para quedar a su altura.

-¿T-Tu estas d-de nuestro lado?- habló Yona débilmente, él les sonrió a ambas.

-Son las preciadas hijas del rey, el me encargo protegerlas- se volvió a poner de pie y encaró a sus rivales. -Y yo cumpliré sus órdenes sin importar que- miro las prendas manchadas de sangre de su amigo de la infancia- ¿Qué significa todo esto, Soo Won-sama? - preguntó reteniendo su ira, realmente esperaba que todo se tratara de un malentendido

-¡Apártate sirviente!- ordenó el desconocido aliado del rubio.

-¿Dónde está el rey Il?-volvió a preguntar ignorando al intruso.

-Lo he mandado al infierno - respondió el rubio, sentiste un escalofrío recorrer tu cuerpo al ver como Hak hundía el mango de su lanza en el suelo haciendo un hoyo por la presión ejercida.

-¡Di la verdad!-exigió apretando aún más el agarre en su lanza.

-Yo no miento, las princesas pudieron constatar su muerte con sus propios ojos- afirmó fríamente, tanto tú como Yona bajaron el rostro, Hak se enfureció completamente y perdió los estribos comenzando a atacar a Soo Won. A pesar de ser plenamente consciente de lo que estaba pasando una parte de tu mente comenzó a rememorar todo lo que habías vivido junto a Soo Won y también a revivir los años con tu padre, sin poder evitarlo comenzaste a derramar lágrimas.

-Es increíble - dijo el hombre de cabello largo. Por indicaciones de Soo Won se había mantenido al margen de la batalla ya que, un paso en falso durante el encuentro podía representar la pérdida de la cabeza. Hak era conocido como la bestia del trueno dentro del reino de Kouka, sus movimientos eran rápidos, certeros y letales. -este hombre es...- habló anonadado.

-En efecto, él es Son Hak, el nieto del general Mundok, actual general de la tribu del viento, también conocido como la bestia del trueno de Kouka, un golpe de su lanza es como un rayo, él es el corazón del castillo y uno de los 5 grandes generales- habló Soo Won antes de volver a blandir su espada en contra del antes descrito y recibir un corte en el hombro derecho por un mal movimiento.

Key Sook hizo una señal a unos de los temblorosos soldados y ellos, aun a pesar de su miedo, obedecieron.

-¡Alto!- exclamó el hombre y las miradas azul y esmeralda se fijaron en él quién les señaló a la parte de atrás. En algún momento de descuido los guardias se habían acercado a ustedes, ahora tu tenías una espada sobre tu garganta, podías sentir la cercanía del frío filo rosando tu piel pero ya nada te importa, el otro soldado mantenía inmóvil a Yona aunque ella tampoco hacia ningún movimiento para resistirse, ambas habían aceptado su trágico final. -¡Suelta el arma! - le ordenó el hombre y Hak obedeció frustrado para luego ser rodeado por las armas de los soldados.

-¿Acaso el Soo Won que conocía era una ilusión?- preguntó amargamente el general viéndose imposibilitado de defenderlas.

-Ustedes los que viven dentro del castillo jamás lograrán entender a Soo Won-sama y todo lo que él ha...- comenzó a hablar el hombre de cabello largo.

-Key Sook -interrumpió el rubio e inmediatamente el hombre calló -El Soo Won que tu conociste nunca existió- volvió a empuñar su espada - Me desharé de cualquiera que se interponga en mi camino- la determinación en su voz era palpable aunque internamente su sentir fuera otro, en ese momento no existía cabida para flaquezas y debilidades.

Yona derramó más lágrimas, no quería seguir escuchando más de esa conversación, su corazón se partía a cada palabra que salía de los labios de su eterno amor. Una flecha surcó el cielo y se clavó junto al soldado que aprisionada a Yona, Hak aprovecho la distracción y con un ágil movimiento volvió a tomar su arma, se deshizo de aquellos que lo acorralaban y se dirigió a ustedes, con un solo movimiento apartó a los soldados, las tomó a ustedes en brazos y comenzó a huir del lugar.

-¡Atrápenlos! - grito el hombre ahora identificado como Key Sook, aun en tu letargo pudiste ver la triste y resignada expresión de tu primo quien no hizo nada para detener a los soldados.

Hak corría en busca de un lugar seguro, al llevarlas a ustedes a cuestas no había mucho que pudiera hacer para inmovilizar a sus perseguidores, sin embargo se las ingeniaba ágilmente.

-Por aquí general- desde las sombras una voz conocida les llamaba hacia una ruta de escape.

-¿Fuiste tú quien arrojó ese pésimo tiro, Min Soo?- preguntó Hak con voz cansada pero dejando ver su agradecimiento.-Toma a la princesa (N), síganme y no se rezaguen -te deposito junto al fiel sirviente de tu padre y el comenzó a avanzar con Yona deshaciéndose de los soldados a su paso.

-Debemos de buscar un lugar para escondernos- el semblante de Hak denotaba parte de su cansancio por lo que Min Soo asintió y procedieron a ocultarse detrás de unos altos y amplios matorrales, Hak dejó a Yona recargada sobre un árbol y Min Soo hizo lo mismo contigo, ambas seguían dentro de un letargo, sin poder terminar de asimilar los acontecimientos.

-Esto no tiene fin- murmuró el joven sirviente después de ver a dos soldados más pasar por el área. Hak sólo asintió sin despegar la mirada de ustedes. -Princesa (N)- dudó al hablar -¿El rey Il de verdad está muerto?-preguntó, al ser el sirviente de tu padre pasaba más tiempo cumpliendo las labores de él y eso incluía estar al pendiente de tu salud por lo que entre ustedes había crecido un vínculo de cariño y afecto mutuo.

-hmm- asentiste sin mirarlo y derramando más lágrimas, el terrible nudo en tu garganta no te permitía hablar pero sabias que tampoco era necesario.

-Debemos de salir de aquí - Hak cambio de tema llamando la atención del joven -Si nos atrapan, sin duda alguna nos mataran- dijo con expresión seria.

El chico de cabellera clara les dedicó una mirada a tu hermana y a ti, luego asintió decididamente -Aseguraré una forma de salir- reaccionaste un poco ante sus palabras fijando tu vista en él.

-Pero tú...- el semblante de Hak lucia asombrado.

-No se preocupe general, usted debe de sacar a las princesas de aquí, yo prometo que escapare - Hak simplemente asintió, comprendía que Min Soo era igual a él, fiel servidor del legítimo rey y de su descendencia, además de albergar un cariño especial por ustedes.

Una vez cerca de la puerta trasera del castillo Hak contó a los guardias, 6 en total, Min Soo se colocó una prenda de la princesa Yona encima, cubría su cabeza para que no fuera descubierto fácilmente.

-Min Soo tu...- Hak lo miro sorprendido, no podía creer que aquel pasivo chico se arriesgara a tanto por ayudarlos.

-Los atraeré, así ustedes podrán aprovechar para escapar- el joven de coleta intentaba demostrar fortaleza y seguridad -Princesa (N) -llamó con una cálida sonrisa en el rostro, tu apenas y alzaste la mirada -Tengan cuidado por favor- Yona los miraba con expresión ausente pero comprendía el mensaje, tu por tu parte no dijiste nada pero por mero impulso lo abrazaste dejando algunas lágrimas sobre sus prendas, el chico te apartó y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria, los guardias lo vieron y comenzaron a perseguirlo pensando que podría tratarse de ti o de tu hermana, Hak las tomó en brazos y se dirigió a la salida, noqueó a los dos vigilantes que restaban y abrió las grandes puertas.

-Vamos, princesa Yona- tu hermana había logrado ver como varios soldados disparaban flechas contra Min Soo, había logrado esquivar algunas pero otra más se había clavado en su brazo. Hak las tomó del brazo y los tres emprendieron su huida del castillo en completo silencio.

Un mal presentimiento te recorrió todo el cuerpo, ya habían abandonado las cercanías del castillo y se estaban adentrando en lo alto de las montañas, no pudiste evitar voltear a ver al que hasta ahora había sido tu hogar.

Dentro del castillo Min Soo había caído muerto con varias flechas clavadas en todo su cuerpo, Soo Won sintió alivio al saber que no eran tú, Yona o Hak quienes habían perdido la vida, pero también se sentía triste, ustedes eran personas importantes para el pero no podían seguir a su lado después de todo lo acontecido aquella noche.

-parece que han huido a las montañas, organizaremos a un grupo para que los busque- Key Sook interrumpió el hilo de los pensamientos de Soo Won.

\- Hak se crío en las escarpadas montañas de Fuuga, aun si Yona y (N) están con el será difícil encontrarlos - el hombre rubio se retiró del lugar, debía de terminar de hacer los preparativos para su nombramiento oficial como rey y después de todo, le faltaba la dureza para dañar a tal grado sus antiguos amigos.

Tus piernas ardían terriblemente, tus pulmones de igual manera te provocaban malestar causando que tu respiración se volviera agitada, Yona y Hak iban delante de ti, el moreno al percatarse de tu rezago se acercó.

-Princesa (N) ¿Deberíamos descansar un rato?- tú lo miraste sin decir nada y el las guío hacia un árbol frondoso para que pudieran descansar, los tres se mantenían en silencio hasta que Yona pudo hablar.

-Hak- llamó con voz tenue -¿Min Soo está muerto? -tu corazón dolió terriblemente al escuchar esa pregunta y no pudiste evitar volver a sentir ese nudo en tu garganta -¿Nosotras también vamos a morir?-continuo hablando con la mirada perdida -¿Soo Won también te matará? - ambas temblaron ante esa idea.

-No tengo una vida que entregarle a esa escoria- dijo con todo el resentimiento que sentía a flor de piel.

-Por favor… no mueras, Hak…- dijiste tu acercándote a Yona y abrazándola, ambas estaban muy cansadas pero compartían el sentimiento de pérdida, no querían perder a alguien más, Hak por su parte las miraba sorprendido, en parte por tus palabras y en parte por la repentina cercanía de ustedes, dos gotas de agua que en realidad parecían ser agua y aceite que por primera vez se mezclaban de manera perfecta.

-Jamás te perdonaremos...-habló nuevamente Yona, sus párpados pesaban al igual que los tuyos, al final del día, la carga física y emocional las había agotado bastante.

-…Si mueres- terminaste la frase y ambas quedaron dormidas.

Hak contemplo a las hermanas dormir y reflexionó todo lo acontecido, le costaba creer que el rey Il hubiera muerto dejando solas a sus hijas, sabía de antemano que ninguna de ustedes había experimentado hambre o dolor, no conocían la suciedad y el cansancio pero ahora estaban solas.

-¿Que conseguías con esto?- Más trabajo le costaba asimilar que el causante de todo ese lio fuera Soo Won, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que jamás dejaría que nadie, fuera quien fuera, lastimara a aquellas chicas de nuevo.

Al día siguiente de la tempestad Hak se despertó sólo para toparse con la mirada perdida de la princesa Yona, se miraba a sí misma reflejada en el durmiente rostro tuyo, tan apacible, tan diferente, se preguntaba que sentirías en ese momento ¿estarías deseando igual que ella que todo se tratara de una cruel pesadilla?.

-Tenemos que ponernos en marcha, princesa Yona, debe despertar a la princesa (N)- habló tomando su lanza.-Nuestros perseguidores se deben de estar acercando- se puso de pie.

-¿A dónde iremos?-dijo sin mirarlo, se recargo del lado contrario al que tú estabas -Durante la fiesta de cumpleaños, papá estaba derramando lágrimas de felicidad pero en ningún momento le dije algo para agradecerle, no pudo agradecerle por nada ¿A dónde se supone que vaya ahora dejando a mi padre atrás? -comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Tu recién despertabas pero habías podido escuchar parte de lo que tu hermana había dicho, notaste como Hak se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba, sentiste una punzada en tu pecho, habías comprendido algo importante, Yona era importante para Hak de una manera especial, él la miraba de forma diferente que a los demás, el sentimiento que inundaba su mirada era similar al que se reflejaba en los ojos de Soo Won cuando te entrego tu presente.

-Iremos a cualquier lado mientras se mantenga viva, así es como corresponderá a los sentimientos del rey- dijo el moreno en un intento de tranquilizar a tu hermana.

En el día de su cumpleaños número 16 ustedes habían perdido a lo que les quedaba de su familia, su hogar y al pueblo al que amaban, también habían sufrido al mismo tiempo el dolor de la decepción por un ser amado, aquella noche había marcado el inicio de un destino planeado desde hace siglos, su camino de superación y fortaleza apenas había comenzado.

Habían caminado ya varios kilómetros, Hak había decidido que, por el momento el único lugar seguro era su aldea natal, Fuuga, la capital del viento. A medida que avanzaban se adentraban cada vez más a los inhóspitos territorios de la tribu del viento y para ese entonces dudaban de que los soldados siguieran detrás de ustedes.

Era de noche nuevamente y ya habían avanzado un buen tramo por lo cuán decidieron descansar.

-Iré por agua, no se muevan de aquí- pidió y ustedes lo miraron irse.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntaste al ver a tu gemela inquieta, había estado más pasiva que tu durante todo ese tiempo.

-Y-Yo - se removió como si buscara algo -Ahora regreso - comenzó a correr en dirección al camino que antes habían recorrido.

-¡Yona! -gritaste pero fue inútil, ella había desaparecido. Optaste por seguirla pero Hak te detuvo y te sustituyó.

-Quédese aquí, yo iré por ella - lo siguiente que viste fue la imagen de Hak desaparecer por el mismo camino, sentiste miedo, un miedo que recientemente habías conocido, la imagen ensangrentada de tu padre llegó a tu mente, no querías perderlos a ellos también.

-Soo Won- susurraste sin querer, recordando una de las tantas noches en su infancia en las que había dormido a tu lado sosteniendo tu mano. Sentiste algo cálido recorrer tus mejillas y al posar tu mano sobre una de ellas te percataste de que estabas llorando, tus piernas fallaron y caíste de rodillas mientas un desfile de imágenes tuyas al lado de tu padre y tu hermana, al lado de Hak, Soo Won y Min Soo golpeaban tu mente de forma brutal derrumbando cualquier atisbo de fortaleza.

Hak y Yona llegaron minutos más tarde, Hak se veía muy pálido y notaste una herida sangrante en su pierna más no se detuvo, te tomó del brazo al igual que a tu hermana y comenzaron a correr, el sonido de cosas arrastrándose por el suelo detrás de ustedes hizo que cualquier signo de cansancio se viera cortado por el fuerte deseo de huir.

Tiempo después se detuvieron, trataron la herida de Hak y se dispusieron a descansar un rato, sentías que tu cuerpo pesaba demasiado, tus pies ardían de lo hinchados que estaban y tus pulmones se sentían oprimidos, miraste a tu lado, Yona seguía igual que cuando salieron del castillo a pesar de la reciente carrera, su semblante, igual de cansado que el tuyo, también lucía deprimido.

-Yona...- murmuraste sin llamar su atención. La viste guardar de manera discreta un prendedor de cabello floral entre sus ropas, por alguna razón también te invadió la melancolía, reparaste en tus manos, maltratadas por el duro trayecto recorrido, el anillo que Soo Won te había regalado no estaba, no sabías en qué lugar lo habías perdido y tampoco te interesaba saberlo, tan solo querías que el dolor de tu corazón y todos tus recuerdos desaparecieran junto al objeto.

-Debemos de buscar un buen lugar para dormir, mañana podremos continuar, Fuuga queda cruzando este bosque- habló Hak ofreciendo un poco de agua para cada una. Nuevamente ninguna dijo nada y obedecieron poniéndose en marcha de nueva cuenta buscando un sitio no muy incómodo.

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Si quieren dejar un comentario u opinión son bienvenidos y si no quieren... igual lo son :)

Bueno quisiera hacer unas pequeñas aclaraciones.

1- Dado que Yona y tu son gemelas, si no te gusta el YonaxHak, puedes invertir los papeles, ya sabes LectoraxHak.

2- En lo personal no odio a Soo Won, creo que es ese tipo de personaje que le da esa "chispa" de drama a la historia asi que, como soy amante del drama, decidí hacer algo así como un cuadrado amoroso. (yo y mis ideas, veremos que tal se desarrolla, en todo caso se aceptan sugerencias)

3- Como esto es un Lectora x personaje, más adelante haré unas votaciones para definir a la pareja principal de "(N)", agradeceria su participación.

Sin más que decir me despido.

Abrazos y Saluditos gente hermosa!


	4. La capital del viento

Nuevamente Gracias a esas hermosas personitas que comentaron!

esto es para ustedes :)

* * *

Soo Won miraba con gesto anhelante el cielo cubierto de estrellas desde la parte más alta del castillo, su plan ya estaba en marcha, no de la forma en la que le hubiese gustado pero ya no había retorno.

-mandamos a más hombres para buscarlos en la montaña pero no pudimos encontrarlos- informó un soldado a la figura melancólica del rubio que contemplaba las estrellas.

-ya veo- dijo bajando su rostro, no debía, pero se sentía aliviado al escuchar aquello.

-¿mandamos más hombres? -preguntó otro soldado.

-No, déjenlos - habló firmemente sin voltear a verlos.

-¿los dejará vivir?- el tono de voz del guardia delató su sorpresa, dejar vivos al ex general y las princesas podría representar un peligro más adelante.

-no pueden hacer nada ahora que están fuera del castillo, además hay asuntos más urgentes que atender- la firmeza en su voz no fue cuestionada, los soldados se retiraron a ordenar que se detuviera la búsqueda de los fugitivos.

Era un cielo sin luna lo que intensificaba el brillo de las estrellas, el movimiento dentro del castillo no había cesado en ningún momento, las luces iban y venían de un lugar a otro sin detenerse, el amanecer del segundo día después del asesinato estaba por llegar, la convocatoria para los generales ya había sido enviada y no tardarían más de un día en llegar, muy pronto se vería bombardeado por las preguntas sobre la situación actual y debía estar preparado para cualquier cosa. Un brillo peculiar en el patio atrajo la atención del de mirada esmeralda, bajo de su sitio esperando que su estrés no le estuviera jugando una broma.

-(N)-susurró al llegar al lugar, el brillo de antes había sido emitido por el anillo que él le había regalado a su prima menor, lo recogió y lo apretó junto a su pecho sintiendo un dolor peculiar que optó por ignorar.

…

Después de caminar por un largo trayecto al fin pudieron vislumbrar la entrada a Fuuga, los aldeanos que habían sido designados como guardias se encontraban dormidos lo que causó cierta molestia en Hak quien no dudo en propinarles una buena patada para que despertaran.

-¿Ahora el trabajo de los guardias es dormir?-regañó a los jóvenes.

-¡Hak-sama!- exclamó uno de los guardias levantándose. Bastó sólo mencionar su nombre para que los aldeanos comenzarán a arremolinarse a su alrededor, mucha gente comenzó a cuestionarlo acerca de quiénes eran ustedes, por qué había regresado a la aldea y un sin fin de cosas más.

-Ellas son cortesanas en entrenamiento - respondió vigilando las acciones de los aldeanos, al parecer nada se había sabido aún del fallecimiento del rey Il.

La gente comenzó a rodearlas también a ustedes y a interrogarlas como si no hubiera un mañana, sentías que tu cabeza daba vueltas, tu mirada se volvía nublada y tus piernas no podían soportar tu peso y de un momento a otro la obscuridad te envolvió

-¿Se desmayó?- dijo una aldeana sosteniendo tu cuerpo

-Dios mío, que chica tan débil- dijo otra señora que de igual manera te servía de soporte.

-Hak...-murmuró Yona viéndote con preocupación, al estar lejos del castillo se veían imposibilitados de atención médica y si llegabas a enfermar se verían envueltos en un gran dilema.

-Preparen unas camas y comida de inmediato- Hak se dirigió hacia ti y te tomó en brazos para luego adentrarse en la aldea ante la vista atónita de la población.

-Hak-sama está siendo amable con una mujer- murmuró uno de los guardias y Yona lo miro de manera curiosa siguiendo de cerca al moreno.

-¿Dónde está el viejo? El anciano Mundok- preguntó Hak sin dejar de caminar.

-En el castillo Hiryuu - respondió despreocupadamente- ¿No lo sabías? se ha convocado una reunión de las 5 tribus- tanto Hak como Yona pusieron una expresión compungida, si los 5 generales de las 5 tribus se reúnen sólo podía significar una cosa... - Normalmente se llamaría a los jefes jóvenes pero es raro que convocaran al viejo Mundok que renunció como general- prosiguió el joven sin notar el efecto que sus palabras tenían en sus dos invitados conscientes.

...

Dentro del castillo el caos estaba desatándose, miles de teorías habían surgido debido al asesinato del rey, 4 de los 5 grandes generales y el antiguo general Mundok habían sido convocados para tratar sobre el asunto, el ambiente entre ellos era hostil.

-¿Qué es esto? nos mandan a llamar y nos dicen así como así que el rey ha muerto- se quejó el general de la tribu de la tierra, un hombre de piel morena, ojos color ámbar y cabellera abundante recogida en una coleta alta.

-Las Princesas Yona y (N) están desaparecidas al igual que el general Hak- completo el jefe de la tribu del agua, su aspecto era sereno, su cabellera de color rubio cenizo era adornado por un pañuelo que fungía como una especie de gorro, sus ojos se mantenían cerrados en todo momento.

-¿Qué sabe usted del paradero del general Hak, anciano Mundok?- pregunto con cizaña el general de la tribu del fuego, un hombre de edad avanzada, cabellera blanca parcialmente recogida y un serio semblante.

Mundok era un general retirado, estaba familiarizado con esas reuniones aunque una preocupación extrema se había instalado en el al momento de ser citado siendo que él desde hace tiempo se había retirado, su preocupación aumento al escuchar por rumores dentro del castillo que su nieto, el general Hak, había sido nombrado como el culpable del deceso del rey y de la desaparición de las princesas.

– ¿Qué tratas de decir, mocoso de la tribu del fuego? – pregunto con molestia reflejada en su voz

– Ha habido rumores por todo el castillo…– comenzó nuevamente el hombre hostil.

– No es bueno sacar rápidamente conclusiones– intervino el jefe del agua también siendo conocedor de dichos rumores

– ¡Silencio! – hablo Key Sook haciendo su entrada junto a Soo Won y el general de la tribu del cielo.

– El rey Il fue asesinado hace tres días– comenzó a hablar Soo Won examinando a los ocupantes del salón –el general Hak y las princesas Yona y (N) están desaparecidas – continuo hablando – déjennos ese asunto a nosotros, si alguien llega a verlos no los lastime, tráiganlos al castillo para encargarnos de ellos– el general de la tierra parecía querer protestar ante aquello más el rubio siguió hablando – esta información no puede ser difundida, si esto se sabe las tribus comenzaran a pelear entre ellas y el reino se sumirá en el caos, lo que las 5 tribus deben de hacer es trabajar unidas para proteger al reino de Kouka y evitar que lo invada otro país.

– Es cierto– concordó el jefe de la tribu del agua – El rey Il dio tierras a países extranjeros para evitar conflictos.

– El poder del reino ha decaído, no es momento para guerras civiles pero…– el general de la tribu del fuego observaba detenidamente a sus compañeros –para eso, necesitamos a un nuevo rey– concluyó.

Mundok supo ver a través de todo ese drama las verdaderas intenciones del antiguo amigo de su nieto, no dudada en ningún momento del honor y valía de su sucesor, el mismo lo había criado y educada de manera adecuada, con principios. Pero ciertamente estaba decepcionado del rubio al que también había llegado a apreciar, su alianza con la tribu del fuego era evidente y el a donde querían llegar con esa reunión también lo era y el no tomaría parte de eso.

– Con todo respeto, con la princesa Yona y la princesa (N) desaparecidas, el único con sangre real es Soo Won-sama– lo señalo en un acto obvio –este hombre debería ser príncipe a la corona, no creo que suponga algún problema coronarlo a el – terminó de hablar mirando a los demás generales.

– Yo, Kang Soo Jin, apruebo la coronación de Soo Won-sama como rey– aprobó el jefe de la tribu del fuego

– Soo Won-sama sería un buen rey– concordó el jefe de la tribu del agua.

– No tengo objeciones– acoto el general de la tribu de la tierra.

Soo Won dirigió su mirada al ex general Mundok a expectativas de su reacción, de entre todas las personas sabía que él no creería en la coartada creada para inculpar a Hak y justificar el asesinato y la desaparición de sus primas, pero esperaba, por el bien de él y de su tribu, que no se resistieran.

– Que cansado– comento sin más parándose de su asiento –Tengo sueño, este tipo de cosas agotan a los viejos– se dispuso a abandonar el recinto.

– ¡No hemos terminado!– lo reprimió el acompañante del prospecto a rey. – Si se niega a reconocer a Soo Won-sama como rey se podría llegar a pensar en una rebelión de la tribu del viento– dijo con tono amenazante el hombre de cabellera larga.

– No soy un general, estas cosas no me incumben, deberían de discutirlo cuando el general Hak esté presente– respondió sin sentirse intimidado

– No puedo ser rey sin la aprobación de las 5 tribus– dijo Soo Won soltando un suspiro – pero el reino no puede durar sin un rey por mucho tiempo –trato de explicar amablemente.

– Si fuera a casarse con la Princesa Yona, quien era la sucesora directa del trono y se volviera rey formalmente con gusto le daría un regalo para celebrarlo– dijo provocando la sorpresa del rubio – Hak no dejaría el castillo sin una buena razón, creo que ambos sabemos eso– Mundok le dedico una mirada retadora al rubio.

– La ceremonia de coronación será dentro de 3 días– esperamos que asista, por el bien de la gente de la capital Fuuga– el tono de Soo Won estaba cargado de amenaza.

– Es una pena– el anciano soltó un suspiro – Soo Won-sama, solía considerarlo un nieto como a Hak– dejo que toda su decepción fuera claramente expresada en su voz y el futuro rey sintió que la tristeza lo invadía lentamente, el solía admirar a aquel hombre, saberse ahora fuera de la gracia del mismo no podía hacer más que entristecerlo.

Una vez que todos se retiraron Soo Won se permitió dejar salir su melancolía, le había ordenado a la tribu del fuego vigilar a la tribu del viento en caso de que se suscitara una rebelión. Desde lo alto de la muralla observaba como el ex general Mundok se marchaba, en silencio le agradeció por el aprecio que había dicho tenerle, lamentablemente para ambos, no había marcha atrás en sus planes.

…

Tus ojos comenzaron a abrirse lentamente, aún conservabas un poco del dolor de cabeza que te aquejó al llegar a la aldea, te incorporaste sobre el futon en el que habías descansado y el malestar no te dejaba tranquila, tal vez fuera por la conmoción reciente pero últimamente tu cuerpo se sentía cada vez más débil. Decidiste ignorar ese hecho y mirar bien a tu alrededor, no reconocías nada de lo que te rodeaba y no recordabas exactamente como habías terminado ahí.

-¿estás despierta?- la puerta corrediza delante de ti se abrió dejando ver a un adorable niño y a Yona caminando junto a él. La voz de tu hermana sonaba más animada de lo que lo había estado en los días anteriores y eso te provocaba tranquilidad.

-muy bien parece que la fiebre te ha bajado- dijo el niño rubio comparando su temperatura con la tuya. –Debes comer mucho para que te recuperes pronto- el pequeño rubio te acerco un plato de comida y tu observaste a Yona que se había sentado junto a ti en el futon, para ti era extraño ese tipo de convivencia con ella pero dado los hecho recientes la entendías, ahora se tenían la una a la otra únicamente.

-sabe bien- afirmo tu hermana y probaste una cucharada del estofado, Yona tenía razón, la comida tenía un buen sabor, no como la sopa de pollo que preparó tu papá cuando, en un intento de animarte, ella, Hak y Soo Won terminaron contagiados de tu resfriado. No pudiste evitar que las lágrimas se acumularan en tus ojos al evocar ese recuerdo, ese día te sentiste feliz de saber que tu padre se preocupaba por ti pero ahora dolía el hecho de saber que ya no podría hacerlo… porque él ya había muerto.

-¿sabe mal?- pregunto inocentemente el menor y tu negaste. Yona se acercó a ti, tal vez fuera por el hecho de ser gemelas o tal vez por la situación pero ella parecía comprender tu sentir, limpio parte de tus lágrimas con su mano mientras que el niño las observaba. Tu solo asentiste aceptando su mudo apoyo y ambas miraron al pequeño.

-soy Tae Yoon, el hermano de Hak- se presentó regalándoles una adorable sonrisa.

-¿hermano?- dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, Hak jamás había mencionado a algún familiar.

-¿ustedes son amigas de Hak?- volvió a hablar con su tierna voz. Se miraron entre ustedes nuevamente, en una situación como esa ¿Qué tipo de relación tenían con el general?

-¿probable…-comenzó Yona mirándote de manera interrogante.

-…mente?- completaste la frase sintiéndote confundida, a partir de ese momento ¿Cuál sería su historia? Era por demás obvio que no podrían decir que eran las princesas del reino.

El ruido de la puerta abriéndose nuevamente atrajo la atención de los tres, miraron a los que reconociste como los guardias que tenían una pose dramática y lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos cual cataratas.

-entiendo que no sean las amantes del jefe pero- hablo uno exagerando su tono de voz

-decir que "probablemente" son amigos es cruel… ¡pobre Hak-sama!- el guardia rubio parecía comenzar a llorar más.

-¿Qué tipo de relación tienen con él?- pregunto el primero con normalidad, como si todo su drama de lágrimas y pena no hubiera pasado.

-se podría decir que él es mi sir…-como si de un relámpago se tratara Hak atravesó la habitación y coloco una de sus manos sobre la boca de Yona.

-tu nombre es Rina- se dirigió a Yona – y el tuyo es Yuki – te miró a ti – ambas son cortesanas en entrenamiento ¿entendido?-las dos asintieron con la cabeza mientras los demás presentes cubrían con sus manos los ojos de Tae Yoon y los miraban de manera extraña, Hak no pudo evitar sentirse molesto e instantes después comenzó a golpear a los jóvenes.

Al día siguiente te quedaste en cama por indicaciones de Hak mientras Yona daba un recorrido por la aldea. Durante su trayecto una mujer mayor de la aldea la intercepto y con el pretexto de ayudarla a aprender las labores de toda mujer la mando al rio a lavar, en el camino coincidió con Hak quien le propuso ayudarle con la labor encomendada.

-no podré hacerlo- dijo Yona mirando fijamente hacia el rio.

-¿aún no lo has intentado y ya estas desistiendo?- le reprochó Hak.

-no es eso…- su vista asombrada no se despegaba del rio, el moreno dirigió su mirada hacia el mismo lugar que la princesa y contemplo con cierto grado de horror como el rio que alimentaba los suministros de la aldea estaba completamente seco.

Notaste como una gran cantidad de aldeanos intranquilos se dirigían a una de las partes bajas de la aldea y decidiste seguirlos ya que, si mal no recordabas, Yona se había por el mismo rumbo y aún no había regresado. Al llegar contemplaste las caras asustadas y compungidas de los aldeanos, caminaste entre ellos hasta llegar a la figura de tu hermana, ella, al igual que los aldeanos, lucia preocupada.

-¡tranquilícense!- escuchaste la voz de Hak – manden a Hen Dae a investigar.- te acercaste un poco más y pudiste ver la fuente de la preocupación del pueblo, el rio que alimentaba al mismo se encontraba completamente seco.

-señor, este no es momento para estar en calma- reclamo uno de los aldeanos

-hacer un alboroto no ayudara en nada- rebatió el joven jefe. – tendremos que comprar agua a los mercaderes por un tiempo- dijo el de manera calmada.

El sonido de un caballo galopando se hizo presente, los aldeanos miraron con regocijo a la persona recién llegada, Hak, Yona y tú también centraron su atención en dicha persona y una vez que se bajó de su caballo tanto tú como Yona corrieron a abrazar al anciano Mundok.

-princesas- las espero con los brazos abiertos –están a salvo- exclamo con regocijo. No pudieron evitar que las lágrimas se acumularan en sus ojos, aquel hombre había sido como un abuelo para ambas.

-la gente del pueblo ha sido muy amable- comento Yona separándose del mayor y sonriendo.

-la tribu del viento es igual que tu Mundok- esta vez fuiste tú quien dejo de abrazarlo. –un lugar cálido y relajante- completaste de igual manera sonriendo.

-Hen Dae ha regresado-los interrumpió otro aldeano y todos se dirigieron al donde se encontraba el nombrado. Cuando llegaron lo primero que vieron fue un tumulto de gente y al rubio golpeado siendo atendido por una aldeana mayor.

-la tribu del fuego a bloqueado el cauce del rio- comenzó a hablar cuando vio llegar a Hak.

La gente comenzó a conmocionarse e indignarse ante las repentinas acciones de la tribu del fuego pero Hak y Mundok lograron calmar a los aldeanos, la gente de la tribu del viendo era fuerte pero ellos evitarían lo más que pudieran un enfrentamiento.

-es una advertencia- les dijo Mundok lo suficientemente bajo para que solo ustedes tres escucharan

-¿advertencia?-pregunto Yona sin comprender mucho.

-Quieren Coronar a Soo Won como rey, esto es una represaría por haberme negado a reconocerlo - terminó de decir con un gran grado de pena en l voz.

Sentiste que tu cuerpo se volvía cada vez más pesado, tu vista comenzó a nublarse y el aire no llegaba adecuadamente a tus pulmones, volteaste hacía tu hermana en busca de un soporte y lograste distinguir la preocupación en el rostro de Yona junto a un extraño brillo que se difuminaba en sus ojos, después de eso no supiste más de ti nuevamente.

* * *

Muy bien, la dinámica es facil.

Para elegir a la pareja principal de (N) solo deben de comentar el nombre del personaje que desean, yo iré avisando como van los votos y avisare un capitulo antes cuando se cerraran las votaciones. Eso es todo.

Las votaciones comenzan...

.

.

.

YA!

a todas aquellas personitas que quieran comentar... GRACIAS! y a las que no tambien :)


	5. Acorralados

Gracias por sus comentarios! Me hacen muy feliz.

Este capítulo va dedicado a esas hermosas y bellas personitas que comentaron.

* * *

Después de que la conmoción causada por las acciones de la tribu del fuego menguara y de que te llevaran a descansar nuevamente, Mundok les explico a Yona y a Hak la situación actual del reino, haciendo especial énfasis en su decisión de no reconocer a Soo Won como rey ya que eso significaría reconocer que Hak mato al antiguo gobernante.

-¿Hak, podríamos hacer algo para ayudar?- preguntó tu hermana aun azorada. Se encontraba arrodillada al lado de tu futón, acariciando levemente tu cabello.

Hak la miro y sintió ganas de molestarla como solía hacerlo en el castillo. –Ahora que lo mencionas, se supone que las cortesanas deben de vestir más provocativas- se acercó a ella y Yona lo miro de mala manera.

-¡no estoy jugando, Hak! Esto es serio-le reprimió y el moreno se alejó, el moderadamente elevado tono de sus voces aunado a sus movimientos logro hacer que te despertaras, mas no dijiste ni hiciste nada para que lo notaran, era un momento de ellos y no querías interrumpirlos – todo esto está pasando por que Mundok no quiere reconocer a Soo Won, eso es por nuestra culpa- te miro y cerró los ojos con gesto molesto y frustrado.

-no te preocupes- le revolvió el cabello- buscaremos una forma de solucionarlo, por ahora tú y (N) pueden tener una vida tranquila aquí- bajo su mano hacia su rostro y estiro una de sus mejillas, después salió de la habitación, observaste a Yona llevar su mano hacia su cachete afectado y volviste a cerrar los ojos.

Era plena noche cuando nuevamente abriste los ojos, habías dormido lo suficiente en el día como para seguirlo haciendo a esa hora por lo que decidiste dejar a Yona, quien dormía junto a ti, dentro de la habitación y salir a dar un paseo por las instalaciones de la casa que las había acogido.

-Soo Won será coronado como rey…- murmuraste sentándote a la orilla del piso de madera y observando el cielo nublado.

-¿eh, Yuki?- la voz del hermano menor de Hak te hizo reaccionar y recordar las indicaciones de Hak, para la gente de ese clan tú y tu hermana no eran nada más que unas cortesanas -¿no puedes dormir?- se acercó a ti y notaste que su semblante era agitado.

-Tae Yoon… ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?- El rubio se acercó más y te sonrió, sin embargo notaste que su sonrisa era forzada, sus mejillas estaban rojas pero el resto de su piel se veía pálida.

-la hora de la cena terminó hace poco, estaba ayudando con los quehaceres pero me mandaron a descansar- dijo y su respiración, que desde un principio te había sonado agitada, comenzó a sonar más dificultosa. Instantes después el niño se encontraba tirado de bruces junto a ti, tu primera acción fue acomodarlo en tu regazo y al hacer contacto con su piel notaste que estaba ardiendo en fiebre por lo que, con clara desesperación comenzaste a pedir ayuda.

-¿¡que paso!?- Hak fue el primero en llegar siendo seguido por Mundok y dos aldeanos jóvenes.

-Tae Yoon, de repente se desmayó – explicaste alterada –tiene mucha fiebre y…-sentiste un nudo en la garganta, sabias lo que era enfermar a tal grado, tu misma habías padecido ese tipo de ataques con anterioridad pero ver a un niño pequeño pasar por eso te rompía el corazón.

-tiene un ataque- Mundok se arrodillo hasta quedar a la altura de ustedes, tú lo miraste con terror en tus ojos- desde pequeño ha tenido pulmones débiles, estará bien cuando tome su medicina.-dijo con tono de voz sereno, al parecer él ya estaba acostumbrado a los ataques del niño.

Hak ordeno que se les pidiera la medicina a los mercaderes encargados de proveer agua a la aldea, sin embargo la situación empeoro cuando un aldeano alterado irrumpió en la habitación para dar la noticia de que los comerciantes habían sido atacados y según sus palabras, varios de ellos estaban muy heridos.

-¿Qué podemos hacer ahora, Hak?- le consultaste con voz angustiada mas no obtuviste respuesta, al parecer él tampoco sabía qué hacer ante la situación.

-tranquilos escandalosos, yo iré a buscar al médico del bosque y le pediré la medicina de Tae Yoon- dijo el joven al que reconociste como Han Dae, el chico que había sido herido por la tribu del fuego.

-pero Han Dae, tus heridas…- el otro guardia compañero de él lo miro preocupado.

-tranquilo, soy el jinete más rápido de Fuuga, no habrá ningún problema- le animo e instantes después partió con rumbo al bosque.

Durante el tiempo restante no pudiste apartarte del lado del niño rubio, te habías identificado con él, habías sentido con anterioridad, en carne propia los estragos de un ataque respiratorio, aunque los médicos del reino jamás supieron darle a tu padre un diagnóstico certero de la causa de tu estado.

-deberías ir a descansar - la voz grave de Hak te sobresalto, giraste levemente tu cuerpo y lo viste recargado en el marco de la puerta –tú también podrías desmayarte- su tono de voz denotaba preocupación y eso te enterneció el corazón, no podías evitar sentir afecto por Hak, aun si sus sentimientos tenían otro foco de atención.

-hum…- negaste con la cabeza devolviendo tu mirada al infante que respiraba con dificultad –todo esto es por nosotras verdad- tu tono fue de afirmación –Soo Won sospecha que nos refugiamos aquí ¿cierto? Tiene miedo de que tomemos medidas en su contra ¿no es así?- un nudo en la boca de tu estomago se hizo presente cuando pronunciaste el nombre de esa persona.

-no se preocupe por eso- te hablo con los ojos cerrados –procure no esforzarse demasiado- ultimó abandonando la habitación.

Tiempo después Yona acudió a hacerte compañía, ninguna se atrevía a decir palabra alguna, después de todo ella comprendía la impotencia que sentías ya que ella misma la experimentaba cada que tú enfermabas.

-¡la medicina ha llegado, Han Dae está de regreso!- se escuchó la voz de un hombre que gritaba con júbilo y Yona salió de la habitación para corroborar la información, el pequeño rubio no había soltado tu mano en ningún instante durante su crisis por lo que decidiste no moverte de su lado y esperar a que Yona regresara.

* * *

Yona observó a la gente entrar y salir de lo que parecía ser un gran establo, guiada por su curiosidad se acercó hacia el sitio y choco contra la mujer que la mandó a lavar esa mañana.

-¡ah, Rina-chan!- exclamó. Entre sus manos llevaba futones pulcramente doblados -que bueno que estás aquí - continuó hablando. Yona la miro sin comprender nada y la mujer se limitó a pasarle su carga y caminar delante de ella para comenzar a explicarle la situación.

\- los mercaderes que fueron atacados están siendo atendidos, algunos de ellos están muy heridos- una vez que entraron en el lugar Yona sintió un terrible nudo formarse en su garganta, mucha gente estaba siendo atendida, entre los heridos estaban mujeres y personas de mayor edad. No se percató del momento en el que los futones fueron retirados de sus brazos ni de cuando sus ojos comenzaron a picarle por retener las lágrimas.

-ah, lo siento - Yona ni se inmutó por el golpe, simplemente se quedó observando al chico rubio al que reconocía como Han Dae y contempló sus vendajes y su semblante cansado, no solo había conseguido la medicina del hermano de Hak si no también lo necesario para ayudar a los heridos. Sin duda alguna la gente de Fuuga era noble y bondadosa, la pelirroja no soportaba que por culpa de ella y su hermana gente tan amable como ellos estuviera sufriendo. -¿no te lastime, cierto?-hablo asustado de la posibilidad de hacer enojar al jefe de la tribu y ella se percató de sus ojos vidriosos.

\- hmm- negó llevándose las manos al rostro.-toda esta gente...- murmuró

-está bien- Yona alzó la mirada- estaremos bien con el joven amo y el anciano-la chica continuó mirándolo sin entender- a pesar de su apariencia ellos cuidan mucho a su familia- dijo sonriente

-¿familia?- cuestionó ella

-Sí, todos en la tribu del viento somos una gran familia- sonrió aún más- y ahora tú y Yuki-san también son parte de esta familia- concluyó alegre y la pelirroja comenzó a llorar ¿cómo podría ser posible que su primo permitiera aquella ridiculez? ¿Qué tan lejos llegarían sus aliados por ponerlo en el trono?

Las reflexiones de la chica la llevaron a tomar una decisión, no quería que la gente amable del viento siguiera reprimiendo su dolor e ira, eran orgullosos y asimilaban las dificultades ocultándolas con sonrisas y no dejaría que aquello avanzara, no permitiría que se involucraran.

* * *

Sentiste un mareo y un fuerte dolor en tu pecho, Tae Yoon ya había tomado su medicamento y solo les restaba esperar a que el niño reaccionara pero tú no estabas tranquila, Yona aún no había regresado y esa terrible sensación en tu cuerpo se incrementaba cada vez más.

-con permiso- la puerta se abrió y tu hermana apareció junto a Han Dae, Hak y otros aldeanos más que querían saber el estado del pequeño. Yona se situó frente a ti al otro lado del futón y notaste que su esencia había cambiado, nuevamente el aire te faltaba y de un momento a otro sentiste pesadez mas no estabas dispuesta a sucumbir ante el malestar de nueva cuenta.

-hmn- el menor comenzó a removerse entre sus sabanas y todos prestaron atención.

-¿te sientes bien?- preguntaste enfocando tu atención en su actuar, su rostro había perdido el tono rojo que le provocaba la fiebre y la dificultad de respirar.

-estoy bien, me siento mucho mejor- les regalo una sonrisa que les enterneció el corazón y sin siquiera dudarlo lo abrazaste al igual que los demás presentes con excepción de Hak que se limitó a sonreír y observar desde la puerta y sin que nadie más que tú lo notara se retiró.

Al día siguiente escuchaste a tu hermana abandonar muy temprano la habitación lo cual te resulto extraño, el día anterior había sido muy agotador, al menos para ti y eso adjuntado a tus molestias no te permitía levantarte pero tenías un mal presentimiento de todo eso por lo que, haciendo acopio de todas tus fuerzas te levantaste y vestiste lentamente para ir en busca de tu hermana.

-¿Hak?- te sorprendió ver al chico dirigiéndose a la entrada de la aldea desde muy temprano y eso solo sirvió para incrementar la sensación de que algo no andaba bien.

-¡Hak!- la voz de Yona llamó tu atención, se veía agitada pero firme, por alguna razón decidiste quedarte fuera del alcance visual de ellos y solo observar de qué se trataba toda esa conmoción matutina. -Me iré de este lugar- soltó sin más y tu sentiste una fuerte punzada en el pecho ¿por qué no te había comentado de sus planes? Notaste que Hak también se sorprendió por lo dicho y tu pusiste más atención -¡ven conmigo!- le ordenó con determinación.

-¿Qué dijiste?- una sonrisa fugaz había cruzado el rostro de Hak antes de encarar a tu hermana.

-me voy de este lugar, si me quedo Fuuga se verá envuelto en el conflicto- informó, ciertamente tu habías pensado lo mismo.

-regresa-le respondió el moreno con tono duro y suave al mismo tiempo- ya hablé con el anciano, este lugar estará a salvo, tú y (N) deberían vivir en paz aquí, yo me iré de viaje por mi cuenta-sentiste una corriente recorrer tu cuerpo cuando él dijo tu nombre.

\- no recuerdo haberte dado permiso para que te fueras sólo -habló ella y te preguntaste si es que acaso estaba planeando abandonarte.-(N) tiene salud débil, últimamente se ha sentido mal, lo más seguro para ella es quedarse aquí, no quiero que mi hermana sufra más, pero yo he tomado una decisión-dijo con firmeza y sentiste que tus piernas fallaban, realmente tu hermana, tu única familia, planeaba dejarte y continuar un viaje sin rumbo conocido por si sola.

\- he dejado el apellido Son, ya no soy tu sirviente, no tengo obligación de llevarte conmigo-le dio la espalda, a esas alturas ya no querías escuchar nada pero no tenías fuerza para moverte después de que fallaran tus piernas- podrás cuidar de (N) aquí, ambas estarán a salvo, si se mantienen tranquilas Soo Won no hará nada en su contra-terminó de decir dispuesto a retomar su viaje.

-no- Yona se posicionó enfrente de él impidiéndole el paso

-muévete- ordeno más tu gemela se limitó a negar con la cabeza.-si vas a ir conmigo tendrás que pagar por mis servicios ¿tienes dinero para eso?- observó los movimientos de ella.- ¿o acaso piensas pagar con tu cuerpo?- acercó su rostro peligrosamente al de Yona mas ella no se movió.

-N-No tengo nada que darte- admitió con pesadez.

-buena chica, ahora regresa- Hak sonrió y aparto a Yona de su camino.

-¡pero te necesito!- la tenacidad de tu gemela te sorprendió, contemplase como la pequeña figura de Yona encaraba a Hak con valentía- ¡entrégate a mí, Hak!- exclamo y provoco que los demás presentes se petrificaran, querías reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, estabas 100% segura de dos cosas, la primera, Yona no entendía el grado de seriedad de lo que había dicho y la segunda, la petición de tu torpe hermana sería obedecida por Hak en todos los sentidos que fueran posibles.

Lo viste encogerse y murmurar cosas inentendibles para después erguirse y sonreír, lo sabías, Yona había logrado su cometido pero aun te costaba asimilar que tan siquiera considerara el dejarte atrás, tu no lo habías hecho ni cuando estaban al borde de la muerte.

Mundok se acercó para amenazar a Hak y lo demás pasó desapercibido para ti, no te habías movido ni un centímetro de tu lugar, habías perdido la noción del tiempo hasta que no muy lejos de ti viste al pequeño Tae Yoon despedirse de Hak y Yona.

-por favor pequeño-la voz de tu hermana te devolvió a la realidad por completo-cuida de mi hermana, ella es como tú y quiero que este a salvo- las lágrimas que no sabías que retenías comenzaron a trazar un camino por tus mejillas y sin la fuerza suficiente para detenerlos los observaste ir a la salida de la aldea y conversar por última vez con Mundok, él les dio indicaciones que no escuchaste claramente por la distancia y después de eso, simplemente desaparecieron.

* * *

-¿realmente quieres dejar a (N)?- preguntó el moreno a la chica a su lado.

-es lo mejor para ella, ha sufrido demasiado por su salud- comentó con semblante distante y nostálgico -esa vida tranquila en Fuuga que mencionaste... es ella quien más la merece- terminó de decir mientras avanzaba sin atreverse a mirar atrás.

Caminaron por un tiempo y llegaron a los acantilados pertenecientes a las montañas de la tierra del viento. Según lo que les había dicho Mundok, debían de buscar al monje que se había exiliado en el bosque más allá de las montañas, aunque realmente eso los dejaba sin muchas pistas.

\- ¿Que deberíamos hacer princesa?- pregunto Hak deteniéndose por un momento delante de ella. Yona había comenzado a reflexionar el hecho de que, a pesar de ser princesa del reino, únicamente conocía los terrenos del castillo, más allá de la muralla todo le era desconocido- muy pronto anochecerá- continuó hablando ante el silencio de la joven- y aquí no hay ningún lugar donde podamos pasar la noche, tendremos que quedarnos al aire libre- comentó mientras analizaba el lugar y ella lo miraba detenidamente

\- he empezado a acostumbrarme a eso, no es tan malo después de todo-dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos

-el clima en las montañas es diferente, por la noche hará mucho frío y no tenemos nada para protegernos del frío- Hak agitaba su lanza de un lado a otro y se movía como si estuviera buscando algo en especial.

-en ese caso solo tendremos que dormir juntos- la lanza del moreno salió disparada a algún lugar debido a la impresión y el sobresalto.

Se dirigió a levantar su lanza y al poner la mano en el suelo pudo percibir las pulsaciones de pasos acercándose a su ubicación, se acercó a Yona y la acorraló contra un muro de tierra junto a ellos, al principio la chica pelirroja se molestó pero fue cuestión de segundos que comprendiera, de un momento a otro los dos viajeros se vieron rodeados por soldados de la tribu del fuego.

-s-soldados...- murmuro asustada la chica y momentos después estaba corriendo de la mano del ex general.

-princesa Yona- dijo con prepotencia el hombre que dirigía a los soldados.-nos informaron que habían visto en tierras del viento al general Hak, a la princesa (N) y a usted por lo que se nos fue encomendado llevarlos de vuelta al castillo- dijo con malicia.

-corre- susurro Hak y ambos dejaron con la palabra en la boca al hombre quien furioso ordenó que los persiguieran.

Hak detenía la mayoría de los ataques evitando que su acompañante resultara herida pero en el momento menos esperado la chica tropezó y desde algún punto lejano una flecha surcaba el cielo con el blanco fijo en la frágil figura que yacía en el suelo.

-¡Hak!- exclamó sorprendida, enojada y frustrada por su torpeza, debido a ello el joven ex general había recibido el impacto de la flecha, esta había perforado su hombro y se había quedado clavada en esa zona, imposibilitando gran parte del movimiento.

-guarda silencio- le ordenó el moreno a la pelirroja- no hagas nada innecesario- La situación comenzó a ponerse difícil, Hak escondió a Yona entre unos arbustos y se dispuso a acabar con los soldados, sin embargo su cuerpo comenzaba a sentirse pesado y la visión se le tornaba borrosa, la chica escuchaba a los soldados combatir contra Hak y caer uno a uno, pero los golpes del chico se oían cada vez menos certeros y fuertes.

-se está debilitando- la primogénita del rey Il reconoció la voz de esa persona, la había escuchado durante mucho tiempo en su juventud temprana, era el segundo hijo del general Kang Soo Jin, el joven Kang Tae Jun, un hombre arrogante que juraba amarla y que sin embargo no podía diferenciar entre ella y su hermana, puesto que cuando ella no quería soportar los constantes acosos de él le rogaba a (N) que la supliera y él no se daba cuenta del cambio.

-la flecha que lanzamos estaba envenenada, tal vez el veneno ya esté haciendo efecto.- contestó sin más el sirviente del joven y Yona sintió que la boca se le resecaba, Hak era fuerte sin duda alguna pero con veneno en su cuerpo cualquiera se volvía débil.

-¿¡Le lanzaron una flecha envenenada a la princesa!?- exclamó con indignación el hijo del general.

-sabíamos que él la protegería-volvió a responder con simpleza el hombre, Yona sintió miedo de perder a Hak también y en un ataque de valentía salió de su escondite e intentó llegar hasta donde su amigo de la infancia se encontraba.

Al verla salir el joven Tae Jun la tomo de la mano deteniendo su marcha y haciendo que se quejara por la presión ejercida.

-¡Suéltame!- exclamo la chica retorciéndose en un intento de liberarse del apretado agarre.

Para sorpresa de todos los presentes que habían enfocado su atención en la chica y el noble, un fuerte sonido surco el lugar haciendo que el segundo hijo del general soltara a la princesa debido a un dolor irritante en su mano.

-¡Ayuda a Hak!- a la joven pelirroja le costó asimilar la orden, más cuando su cerebro realizó la conexión adecuada obedeció sin oponer queja alguna y corrió al lado del herido.

Por otra parte, tanto Kang Tae Jun como algunos otros presentes miraban con admiración y confusión a la figura delante del joven, de aspecto frágil y débil, con el viento soplando contra su cabello, una silueta hacia su puesta en escena justo a tiempo para ayudar a sus compañeros.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer!

Si les ha gustado y desean dejar un comentario este será más que bienvenido! Y si no quieren dejarlo no hay problema, no hay presiones :)

En cuanto a las votaciones:

*pequeña aclaración: los votos son contabilizados a partir del aviso de votación, es decir, del capítulo 4 en adelante, a partir de ahí pueden votar cuantas veces gusten (si gustan ^_^')

Por el momento los puntajes quedan de la siguiente manera

Kija: 0

Shin Ah: 1

Jae Ha: 0

Zeno: 0

Soo Won: 1

Esto está algo reñido jeje.

pero aun hay tiempo, voten por su favorito!

Saluditos gente hermosa, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	6. Culpa

Muchas (MUCHÍSIMAS!) gracias a esas Grandiosas personas que comentaron!

Este capítulo es para ustedes, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Justo después de que Yona y Hak abandonaran la aldea dejaste que tus ojos desahogaran el dolor de tu alma, comenzaste a creer a raíz de la decisión de tu hermana que ser débil te había convertido en alguien innecesario que podía ser dejado atrás fácilmente.

-Yo no considero que seas débil- la voz de Soo Won sonó en tu cabeza haciendo que tu llanto se detuviera por la impresión.

-¿e-eh?-No podías creer que en una situación como esa, precisamente las palabras de él fueran tu aliento.

-siempre he creído que Yona y tu son diferentes, ella puede llegar a ser caprichosa e infantil pero te quiere como a nadie en el mundo- recordaste una conversación que tu primo y tu habían sostenido hace años, después de que Yona peleara contigo y te llamara débil y enfermiza por producto de su coraje, no era una ofensa en sí pero te había dolido. Aquella tarde corriste a esconderte en los jardines traseros del palacio y Soo Won te había seguido para hacerte compañía. - Y tu (N)- recordaste la sonrisa cálida y deslumbrante en su rostro- por más que estés molesta sé que siempre acudirás a ella cuando lo necesite- relajo su rostro -eres noble y gentil, posees una determinación inquebrantable y eso te hace ser fuerte a pesar de lo que la gente diga- en ese momento él había tomado tus manos para estrecharlas entre las suyas y transmitirte la confanza que tenía en sus palabras.

Secaste tus lágrimas y con nuevas energías fuiste en busca de Mundok para que te indicara el camino que debías de seguir para alcanzar a tu hermana y a tu amigo de la infancia.

\- Algún día haré que pagues por todo lo que has hecho- mirabas al cielo como si el pudiera servirte como medio para transmitir tu mensaje. -pero por ahora agradezco que me hayas dicho esas palabras- dijiste en tu mente y la imagen de tu primo rubio se dibujó en tu cabeza, ciertamente no podías perdonarlo ahora y tal vez nunca lo harías pero por lo menos en ese momento olvidarías tu rencor, debías de concentrarte en buscar a tu hermana.

Cuando por fin pudiste alcanzarlos la situación para ellos se había complicado, te mantuviste oculta para analizar el contexto. Hak estaba herido, tu hermana no estaba a la vista y decenas de soldados del clan del fuego rodeaban el área y luchaban contra el ex general aprovechándose de sus heridas.

-¡Suéltame!- la voz de tu hermana llamo tu atención, reconociste inmediatamente al hombre que sostenía a Yona, era ese hombre empalagoso y arrogante que se jactaba de amar con locura a Yona. Sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces corriste hacia ellos y golpeaste fuertemente la mano del hombre para que soltara a tu hermana, le ordenaste que ayudara a Hak y ella después de un breve shock acató la orden.

-¿P-Princesa Yona? - habló impresionado y dirigió su mirada hacia la chica que corría en dirección a los soldados para después volver a posarla en ti.- No... ¿Princesa (N)?- dijo aun con confusión en la voz, tener que tratar con gemelas siempre había sido un dolor de cabeza puesto que él no era capaz de distinguir a una de la otra.

-¡no dejaré que lastimes a mi familia!- tu tono de voz denotaba determinación mientras encarabas firmemente a Tae Jun.

Tu gemela se había interpuesto entre los soldados y Hak por lo que los armados dejaron de atacar por miedo a herir a la chica.

-No importa quien seas- Tae Jun atrajo tu atención. - Volvamos al castillo, tu hermana y tú- sonrió con prepotencia- si volvemos podemos contarle a la gente la verdad, podríamos derrocar al asqueroso Soo Won y apoderarnos del reino- hablaba con altivez y en tono elevado por lo que Yona y Hak también escuchaban. Tu gemela y tú se sintieron indignadas.

-¿Así que lo sabias?- Yona se mantenía delante de Hak con los brazos extendidos pero su mirada se dirigía hacia tu ubicación.

-Si la tribu del fuego lo sabía ¡¿por qué atacaron a la aldea del viento?!- le espetaste con ira, la misma que ahora se reflejaba en tus ojos como fuego ardiente y que amedrentaba a la insensatez del hombre.

-Y-Yo no ordené eso... F-Fueron ordenes de mi padre- intentó defenderse y sintió que sus piernas temblaban, no recordaba haber visto con anterioridad ese tipo de expresiones en alguna de las pelirrojas.

-¡¿Por qué atacaron a los comerciantes?!- atacó Yona con el mismo coraje que tú, sentiste que una parte de ti se desvanecía y te dejaba sin aire pero te mantuviste firme, no podías flaquear delante del enemigo.

-N-No importa-dudo brevemente y despues realizó una señal a sus soldados- ¡las llevare conmigo así sea a la fuerza!- exclamó y escuchaste un grito de tu gemela, al voltear la viste siendo atrapada por un soldado al mismo tiempo que era rodeada de guardias, Hak estaba tratando de apartarlos de ella pero por alguna razón, tal vez debido a sus heridas, sus movimientos se volvían errados y lentos, lo siguiente que viste te asustó, Hak estaba a punto de caer por el acantilado detrás de ellos debido a un mal paso, Yona seguía atrapada por el corpulento hombre viendose imposibilitada de ayudar.

-¡Hak!- lograste hacer que tu cuerpo reaccionara e intentaste correr pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza te detuvo, tu larga cabellera estaba siendo sostenida con brusquedad por Tae Jun y te hacía imposible cualquier ruta de escape.

-¡Acaben con él, destruyan a la bestia del trueno!- ordenó con una sonrisa maniática en su rostro.

Los soldados que rodeaban a tu hermana se dirigieron hacia Hak con clara disposición de atacarlo ahora que todo movimiento le estaba imposibilitado.

-¿Q-Qué...?- murmuró el hombre que te mantenia presa, tu corazón latía a toda su capacidad y la adrenalina inundaba tu organismo, cómo pudiste alcanzaste la espada que el segundo hijo de Kang Soo Jin llevaba asegurada en su cintura, y sin pensar en otra cosa más que ayudar a tu hermana y a Hak hiciste lo primero que se te vino a la mente para liberarte, con ayuda de la espada cortaste tu larga cabellera de la que siempre y en secreto habías estado orgullosa, ahora largos mechones caían por el suelo y otros quedaban en la mano de tu captor quien observaba impresionado.

-(N)...- susurró Yona en cuanto te vio bajar de donde estabas con espada en mano.

-¡Aléjate de ella!- gritaste con euforia al hombre que aprisionaba a Yona, el armado se quedó inmóvil contemplando como le apuntabas con la espada, las indicaciones de Tae Jun habían sido claras, no quería a ninguna de ustedes lastimada, dirigió su vista hacia su líder más este no hacia otras cosa que mirar anonadado su mano y los mechones de cabello sobre ella por lo que sin más opción y sin poder recibir más indicaciones dejo en libertad a la pelirroja.

Yona atravesó el espacio que la separaba de Hak sin que nadie moviera un solo dedo y tú la seguiste sin dejar de envainar la espada en ni un solo segundo, ella se inclinó para ayudar al moreno que había perdido su arma en un descuido, sostuvo su mano e intento subirlo, él se limitaba a regañarlas por su imprudencia y a ordenarles que huyeran de ahí y lo abandonaran.

-¡No, nunca!- la voz de Yona se quebró y pudiste visualizar de soslayo algunas lágrimas caer de su rostro y parar en el de Hak. -n-no te perdonare si mueres- su llanto se incrementó.

Cuando constataste que ningún soldado se movía decidiste tirar la espada y en un intento desesperado tomaste también las manos de Hak y Yona para ayudarlos. Los ojos de Yona pasaron de la tristeza al coraje en cuestión de segundos al mirar detalladamente tu rostro y reparar en el daño a tu cabello, lograste contemplar el fuego abrazador crecer en las pupilas de tu reflejo y sentiste que una parte de tu ser te era arrebatado.

-¡(N)!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Yona y Hak al verte cerrar los ojos e inclinar tu cuerpo hacía el vacío para consecuentemente caer al abismo, no supieron en que momento había pasado pero el segundo hijo del jefe de la tribu del fuego había llegado hasta donde estaban, se había inclinado y vieron su mano extenderse hacia ti como si intentara detener tu caída.

Los hombres a su mando se movilizaron para apartar a su líder del peligro pero debido al movimiento un derrumbe se produjo en el suelo debajo de Yona y de manera inevitable y ante la vista de todos, la princesa mayor y el ex general también cayeron al precipicio. Kang Tae Jun quien había sido salvado por sus soldados reflejaba el horror que sentía a través de su rostro, se volvió a inclinar hacia el peñasco y sus hombres lo detuvieron de aventarse.

-¡Suéltenme!- Bramo fuera de sí.

-Tae Jun-sama, tranquilícese- hablo uno de los soldados que lo retenían.

-Las princesas... ¡Búsquenlas, tenemos que ayudarlas!-se sacudió fuertemente del agarre de los hombres pero ellos no hicieron más que apretar su agarre.

-¡Es imposible que sobrevivan a una caída así!- razonó el otro.

-Tae Jun-sama, las princesas ya no...- el primer hombre tampoco tuvo el valor de completar la frase, cuando sintieron que el joven dejaba de forcejear lo soltaron, su rostro denotaba terror, culpa y un sin fin más de emociones que no se podían describir, apretó los mechones de cabello que tenía en su mano, ahora sabía que pertenecían a la princesa (N) aunque eso no le sirviera de mucho en esos momentos.

* * *

La noche había caído sobre el reino, de alguna manera Soo Won no podía apartar de si el mal presentimiento que lo perseguía desde que el día había comenzado, se encontraba en su habitación degustando una taza de té con la esperanza de que eso apaciguara sus preocupaciones.

-¿Soo Won-sama?- el hombre ingreso a los aposentos del futuro rey y sacó al rubio de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Qué sucede, Key Sook?- preguntó con calma.

-lamento molestarlo en una noche importante pero el hijo del líder de la tribu del fuego, Kang Soo Jin insiste en querer verlo- informó con cierto recelo y el de mirada esmeralda se incomodó, nunca se había llevado especialmente bien con aquel hombre, sobre todo por sus constantes acosos hacía sus primas, pero dada su posición como futuro gobernante no podía ignorar el llamado de su gente por lo que haciendo acopio de fuerzas y paciencia salió al encuentro del hombre.

-Perdón por hacerlo esperar, Tae Jun-dono- saludó con tono alegre y despreocupado.- ¿cómo puedo ayudarlo?-dijo con la misma faceta.

-lamento molestarlo sin tener una cita cuando mañana es un día importante, vine porque tengo algo que entregarle- aquella conversación no le daba buena espina al futuro rey, el varón delante de él se veía demacrado y ausente, muy contrario a su acostumbrado semblante lleno de arrogancia y suficiencia. Le entregó un pañuelo y al momento de abrirlo sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo. -La princesa (N) ha muerto, probablemente la princesa Yona también- inclino su cuerpo en señal de disculpa. - en las montañas de la frontera entre las tierras del viento y del fuego- Soo Won no despegaba los ojos del mechón de cabello que tenía entre las manos y Tae Jun, no se atrevía a levantar el rostro- logre acorralar al general Hak y a las princesas, casi los tenía pero cayeron al valle- su voz denotaba el sufrimiento que estaba reprimiendo.

-¿cayeron de esos peñascos?- el consejero del futuro rey se oía impresionado por la información.- Soo Won-sama indicó que se le comunicara inmediatamente cuando los localizaran- le reclamó - pero acorraló y mató a las princesas, ¡esto es traición, Kang Tae Jun-sama!- dijo con reproche e indignación.

-Si... Yo las maté...-reflexiono el demacrado hombre.- !por favor, deme su castigo!- inclinó aún más su cuerpo con resignación y alivio mezclados, no había pasado ni un día del terrible acontecimiento pero tenía la impresión de que arrastraría esa culpa por el resto de sus días, pensaba que tal vez si un castigo se le fuera impuesto, el grado de culpabilidad disminuiría.

El joven príncipe de la corona quería abandonar el lugar con inmediatez, aquel presentimiento en su pecho se había disuelto e instantáneamente fue remplazado por el dolor y la angustia de perder a un ser querido. -Descanse esta noche en el castillo, mañana asistirá a la coronación- dijo con tono frio y sin mediar más palabras se retiró del lugar, escuchaba al hombre clamar su nombre pidiendo ser castigado más lo ignoró, suficiente castigo seria para el vivir con la culpa de la muerte de sus primas sobre sus hombros y no se sentía tan benévolo como para liberarlo de esa culpa.

Caminó hasta perderse del rango visual de sus acompañantes y sintió un nudo en la garganta acompañado a una fuerte presión en su pecho, contempló los mechones de cabello que sostenía en su mano y miles de imágenes le atacaron, imágenes de su infancia y de tiempos recientes, la mayoría de ellas eran al lado de (N), otras en compañía de Yona y Hak, cerró sus ojos y apretó el cabello contra su pecho, sin duda alguna era el cabello de (N), el suave y agradable olor a jazmines y orquídeas aún permanecía en él.

A la mañana siguiente, antes de que el sol comenzara a salir Soo Won se encontraba en el baño real, intentaba despejar su mente antes de la coronación, Key Sook le informo sobre la decisión final de la tribu del viento y comprendió que Hak había cortado sus lazos con su tribu por el bien de sus primas, aunque eso ya no sirviera de nada.

Al contemplar el sol saliendo y el tinte rojo que ese suceso le daba al cielo la imagen de su prima menor sonriendo con paz llego a su mente y un feliz recuerdo se desencadenó.

Era una de sus últimas visitas al castillo antes del asesinato, Yona lo llamaba insistentemente desde una ventana del castillo, él se encontraba observando hacia el lugar y contemplaba como (N) reñía a su gemela por sus malos modales y él sonreía hasta que sintió un golpe en su cabeza, volteó para toparse con la figura de Hak sonriendo con sorna.

\- es lento Soo Won-sama- se burló amigablemente - el viejo se enojaría si lo viera-completó ensanchando su sonrisa.

-eh, pero si el maestro Mundok dice que tengo aptitudes para el combate- le siguió el juego.

-¿A, sí? ¿Cuándo ha logrado vencerme en un entrenamiento, Soo Won-sama?- preguntó.

\- es normal que seas más fuerte que yo, tu deber es proteger a Yona y (N)- dijo haciendo un leve mohín.- pero tengo envidia de ellas por tenerte como sirviente- dijo con sinceridad.

\- usted tiene a los suyos- le recordó el azabache.

-pero yo te quiero a ti- hizo un puchero infantil

\- Entonces conviértase en rey- las palabras del moreno sorprendieron al de mirada esmeralda- cásese con la princesa Yona y conviértase en rey, Yo seré su mano derecha y estaré al lado de ustedes hasta la muerte- dijo decidido

-¡e-eh! Yo no podría c-casarme con Yona... – reprimió con nerviosismo y un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

\- Aun así, es el único que yo creo podría llegar a ser rey- dijo Hak desviando el tema, los temas de sentimientos no eran de su agrado y el conocía de sobra la razón de su negativa- yo le serviría, pero tendrá que darme tres comidas y muchas siestas, después de todo soy la bestia del trueno ¿es un buen trato no?- dijo sonriendo y el rubio aún no salía de su asombro.

Cuando pudo hacerlo camino hacia su amigo y recargó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

\- es un maravilloso sueño- suspiró.

-¡Soo Won!- esta vez fue la voz de (N) la que llamó su atención, le indicaba que subiera pronto puesto que su hermana la estaba volviendo loca.

-cuídalas mucho, Hak- dijo antes de ponerse en marcha.

Se encontraba caminando hacia su coronación, ni (N), Yona o Hak podían acompañarlo, para cumplir sus objetivos había pasado aun por encima de gente a la que amaba y por todo ese sacrificio no podía dar marcha atrás.

\- con la aprobación de las cinco tribus, Soo Won es coronado como el undécimo rey de la tribu del cielo de Kouka- habló el heraldo y se de manera oficial fue proclamado rey.

Los jefes de las tribus comenzaron a dar sus felicitaciones al nuevo rey y el analizaba la situación, conocía la verdadera lealtad de cada tribu, la gente del clan del fuego fingía apoyarlo pero su vista siempre se encontraba fija en el trono, la tribu de la tierra no presentaría objeciones si servían a un amo fuerte, la gente del agua se mantendría al margen y observaría que pasaba y por último estaba la tribu del viento, no habían representado problema alguno después de que los presionaran pero sabía de sobra que la tribu contaba con varios guerreros poderosos que habían sido entrenados por Mundok y por Hak pero no sabía cómo reaccionarían al enterarse de la muerte de ese último.

\- Su alteza, como sabe ahora no hay ningún sacerdote dentro del castillo, pero los dioses siempre están observando, yo también observare sus acciones- la voz cansada de Mundok lo regreso al presente - y cuando este viejo lo haya visto todo, haciendo uso de las espadas de sacrificio me uniré al difunto rey Il en su descanso- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada retadora que denotaba desaprobación.

El consejero principal del rey reprimió al anciano más Soo Won reafirmó su mirada y silenciosamente acepto el reto, a partir de ese momento sus emociones y sentimientos pasaban a segundo plano para poder gobernar el reino con estoicismo y sensatez.

-Es cierto, quiero que observe anciano Mundok- la simplicidad y firmeza en la voz del joven impresiono al mayor - pero un cielo que solo observa no me interesa- comenzó a elevar más su tono de voz al grado de que todos los asistentes a la ceremonia lograban escucharlo- no quiero dioses, si no el poder de la gente- el anciano había regresado a su lugar y pudo distinguir aun en la distancia, como la expresión en los ojos del rubio se endurecía -restauraré al reino de Kouka para que sea la nación que solía ser, si alguien se interpone, incluso si es un dios ¡Lo aplastaré bajo mis pies!- exclamó con férrea determinación, la multitud presente estallo en gritos de júbilo después de un breve silencio, el reino ya había decaído bastante debido al anterior gobernante por lo que las palabras de Soo Won les regalaba un rayo de esperanza.

* * *

Wow! Ya van 6 capitulos! Sigo sin poder creerlo.

Gracias por todo el apoyo! De verdad me hace feliz saber que esta historia es leida! :D

En cuanto a las votaciones:

*pequeña aclaración:

Siendo que el fandom de Akatsuki No Yona es relativamente pequeño aun y para darle un poco de emoción al asunto, cada nuevo voto cuenta, así ya hayan votado anteriormente.

por lo que hasta el momento los votos quedan de la siguiente manera:

Kija: 1

Shin Ah: 4

Jae Ha: 0

Zeno: 0

Soo Won: 2

Wow! Seiryuu es famoso! :3

Aunque cuesta creer que nadie quiera al seductor del grupo y al eterno niño ._. (a criterio personal amo muchísimo a Zeno, es ese tipo de personaje que no puedes dejar de querer por ser entretenido, cómico y serio cuando se requiere)

Si gustan dejar un comentario este será más que bienvenido y si no... no hay presiones, son libres de no expresarse (?) :)

Gracias por leer Gente Maravillosa, nos estaremos leyendo en el siguiente capítulo.

Saluditos!


	7. Destino

Gracias a esas fantásticas personas que se tomaron el tiempo para comentar!

Este capítulo es para ustedes, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Tu cuerpo se sentía entumido, como si no lo hubieras movido por días, a lo lejos, en algún lugar muy remoto escuchabas una voz familiar y la algarabía de muchas otras voces ante las palabras inentendibles de esa persona.

-¿Soo Won?...- te preguntaste en tu mente, un sabor dulce y amargo inundó tu paladar y tus ojos se abrieron con incertidumbre.

-ah, ya despertaste, se me cansaron las manos- la persona depósito en tu boca una rodaja de naranja antes que pudieras decir algo.

-¿Quién eres?- dirigiste tu vista hacia el aun sin mover tu cuerpo por la pesadez que sentías.

-Soy Yoon, un hombre guapo que iba de paso, no hace falta que me recuerdes- el tono de voz de ese joven sonaba despreocupado e incluso aburrido.- ¿Tú quién eres?- te miraba con desconfianza - debes ser fuerte si sobreviviste a esa caída- te incorporaste y sentiste punzadas de dolor en tu cabeza.

-¿caída?- recordaste los sucesos recientes y te invadió la preocupación -¿Qué paso con Hak y Yona?- preguntaste alterada.

-¿Hak y Yona? Ah, los otros dos que cayeron del acantilado, así que iban contigo, eso explica tu parecido con la chica- señalo al lado contiguo de la habitación y ahí viste a Hak cubierto de vendas y a Yona reposando a su lado, los dos se veían lastimados pero sin duda alguna era a Hak a quien le había ido peor, una fuerte opresión se instaló en tu corazón al verlo en ese estado, algunas de sus heridas aún se encontraban abiertas y manchaban de sangre los vendajes.- están vivos- comentó al ver tu cara de angustia -A duras penas, retire el veneno pero tenía un corte en el pecho y el cuerpo lleno de moretones, también se le rompieron unas costillas y perdió mucha sangre, habría muerto si el tratamiento tardaba un poco más- continuó hablando y un escalofrío recorrió tu espina dorsal debido a su explicación, entendías lo de los moretones puesto que una caída como la que habían sufrido no podía dejar menos pero ¿veneno? Te preguntabas que había pasado antes de que tu llegaras al campo de batalla con ellos.- Protegió a esa chica durante la caída- volvió a hablar mientras revolvía algunas hierbas.

-¿eh?- tu rostro se dirigió a Yona.

-La estaba abrazando- comentó sin más. No pudiste evitar sentirte un poco triste por el comentario, lo que tu sentías por Hak iba más allá de la amistad y aun si habías decidido no interferir y apoyar lo que sea que se diera entre él y tu hermana, pero eso no impedía que te doliera.

-¿Los conoces no?- asentiste sin alzar tu rostro- ¿Por qué se preocupa tanto por ella, es su amante o algo así?- la pregunta te golpeo con dureza, alzaste tu rostro reflejando un poco de la tristeza que sentías y negaste con una cálida sonrisa que desconcertó al joven.

-ahora siento lástima por el...- dijo desviando el tema para no hacer hincapié en la expresión de tu rostro. Deposito en tu mano una rodaja de naranja y te indico que hicieras con tu hermana el mismo procedimiento que el realizo contigo, Yona comenzó a removerse en su lugar y poco a poco sus orbes se fueron abriendo.

-¿(N)?- te enfocó e instantes después se incorporó tallándose levemente los ojos.

-¡Yona!- la abrazaste con efusividad a pesar de tus heridas y de las suyas.

-d-duele- murmuro pero correspondió al abrazo, nuevamente las palabras de Soo Won llegaron a ti y es que en aquella ocasión no pudo haber dicho algo tan más acertado que eso, sin importar si estabas molesta con ella, siempre permanecerías al lado de tu hermana en momentos difíciles.-¿por qué no te quedaste en Fuuga?- te cuestionó deshaciendo el abrazo.

Bajaste la mirada y ella comprendió, ciertamente no habían sido de su agrado dejarte pero consideraba que era lo mejor para ti. Se reprimió mentalmente, en aquel momento no se había detenido a pensar en lo que tu pensarías o sentirías, simple y sencillamente optó por decidir por ti. El joven Yoon las observaba sin emitir sonido alguno para no interrumpirlas, después de que el explicara la situación de Hak nuevamente Yona se dedicó a hacer preguntas.

-¿estamos en el fondo del valle?- preguntó observando el pequeño espacio, el chico asintió-¿tú vives aquí?- el respondió afirmativamente una vez más y se sumieron en un incómodo silencio, tenían muy en claro que no le agradaban demasiado al muchacho.

-Oye, Yoon-kun- una voz alegre rompió la quietud del lugar, enfocaste tu mirada en el hombre que ingresaba a la choza, su aspecto era descuidado, su cabellera rubia cubría la mitad de su rostro dificultando la visibilidad de sus ojos pero su sola presencia les transmitía tranquilidad.

-Oye ¿¡por qué estas lleno de barro!?- le riñó el joven mientras simulaba golpearlo con su pierna.

-estaba orando por la felicidad de todo el mundo, me resbale y caí- explicó retrocediendo por los regaños del menor y sin que siquiera hubiera algo en su camino tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó.-ah- se quejó e instantes después reparo en la presencia de ustedes -ah, están despiertas, que bueno- se levantó y sonrió en dirección a ustedes. Yona y tu miraban con desconcierto al extraño hombre. - mi nombre es Ik Soo, soy algo así como el guardián de Yoon-kun- se presentó amablemente.

-eh... Yo...- Yona te miró a los ojos, había duda en su mirada, la misma duda que probablemente se reflejaba en tus orbes, aquellos dos no parecían ser malas personas pero no estaban seguras de poder decirles sus nombres.

-¿eh?- desviaste la mirada al escuchar un sollozo, al virar tu rostro contemplaste al rubio llorando sin motivo aparente.

-Debió ser muy duro...- murmuró mientras alternaba su mirada de tu rostro al de tu hermana y ambas concluyeron que se refería a la caída.

-no... Yo estoy bien- dijiste con un dejo de duda en tu voz ¿realmente lo estabas? Después de todo lo que había pasado dudabas de si realmente podías decir eso. Yona también se acercó con nerviosismo por el estado del hombre.

-A-A mi Hak me protegió de la caída- dijo intentando hacerlo sentir mejor aunque no entendiera el porqué de su llanto.

-No, me impresiona que decidieran emprender este viaje- se alejó de ustedes y les dio la espalda para poder observar el paisaje fuera de la choza, ambas lo miraron con interrogación impresa en sus ojos. -Ustedes son (N) y Yona, las princesas del reino de Kouka.-continuó hablando sin voltear a verlas, tanto tu gemela como tú se impresionaron.

-¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?- cuestionaste con temor, después de la traición de Soo Won dudabas de que pudieras volver a confiar en alguien más aparte de Yona y Hak.

-Los dioses me lo dijeron- volteo hacia ustedes con una pulcra sonrisa que rápidamente fue sustituida por una expresión de nervios y una sonrisa forzada.

-Idiota- lo regañó el joven de cabello anaranjado, hasta ese momento se había mantenido al margen escuchando la conversación. -¿cómo puedes decirle eso?- Ik Soo dejó de sonreír y bajo el rostro.- de verdad no sabes cómo mentir- Yoon lo miraba con reproche y a ti te pareció gracioso, aquellos dos parecían un padre y su hijo, aunque en esta situación el más joven jugaba el papel de padre.

-Tu eres...-tu hermana miraba atentamente al rubio y parecía estar recordando algo.

-Lo lamento...- el hombre las miró con pena y llevó una de sus manos a su nuca el señal de nerviosismo.-quería recibirlas con un atuendo adecuado, Princesas- soltó una risita torpe.

-¿tú eres el monje?- las facciones de Yona denotaban sorpresa y cierto grado de confusión. -¿Sabías que vendríamos?- volvió a interrogar tu hermana y tú te mantuviste en silencio puesto que no comprendías nada.

-¡Sí!- exclamó con expresión alegre y se arrodillo delante de ustedes -mi trabajo es llevar la voz de los dioses al pueblo, los dioses me enseñan todo lo que hay que saber del mundo- explico con cierta emoción.

-¿Como que tu trabajo?- la voz de Yoon sonaba molesta nuevamente, tenías la impresión de que ese chico era muy cambiante en cuanto a sus emociones.- No tres pagan nada por eso y solo te la pasas orando- lo zarandeo y lo obligo a quitarse su sucio ropaje, luego le aventó una toalla sobre la cabeza y lo miraba irritado- fue por comentarios como ese que te echaron del castillo- el ultimo comentario te sorprendió.

-¿por qué lo echaron del castillo?- preguntas te casi por inercia.

-que sorpresa- dijo con ironía hiriente- vivías en el castillo y no lo sabes.- se alejó de ustedes y sentiste tristeza, tenía razón, ustedes dos desconocían demasiado del mundo exterior.

Durante el resto del día ninguna se despegó del lado de Hak, el semblante culpable de Yona te preocupaba pero no encontrabas las palabras adecuadas para animarla.

-hmn...- Repentinamente la condición de Hak empeoró, su respiración se tornó dificultosa y tenía demasiada fiebre.

-¡Hak!-Yona se apresuró a tomar la mano del chico constatando que la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba por encima de lo normal en un grado preocupante.

-a un lado- el joven compañero del monje se acercó y rápidamente trató sus heridas aseguro que estaría bien e Ik Sook hizo lo mismo.

-por favor ayuda a Hak- dijo tu hermana tomando la mano del chico, este se sacudió de su agarre como si el mismo le quemara.

-He hecho lo mejor que puedo- afirmo- pero no esperen que le salve la vida a nadie, yo no soy un doctor- les dedico a ambas una mirada hostil -la gente rica siempre creé que por que ellos manden algo se debe de cumplir sin siquiera agradecer por ello- se retiró molesto.

Los malos tratos y gestos del peli naranja siguieron durante el resto de la tarde.

-¿les gustaría caminar un poco?- pregunto el rubio para salir del hostil ambiente que se generaba dentro del lugar.

Ambas miraron al monje sin saber que decir exactamente, ninguna quería separarse de Hak pero tampoco querían ser groseras con aquel que les estaba brindando hospedaje, Yona boqueo sin poder decir alguna palabra, te adelantaste a cualquier cosa que ella quisiera articular y aceptaste la invitación.

Caminaron durante un largo tramo en silencio, tu observabas los alrededores del sitio, todos esos paisajes estaban fuera de tu conocimiento, una vez entrada la tarde llegaron a un solar enorme con vista al atardecer, escuchaste un ruido detrás de ti que te sacó de tus pensamientos, al voltear te encontraste con Ik Sook tumbado en el suelo.

-lo lamento- se disculpó cuando lo ayudaste a levantarse.

-¿por qué vives aquí?- preguntaste mirándolo con intriga, ese lugar resultaba una verdadera trampa mortal para alguien como él.

-solo me dejé llevar por la corriente y termine aquí- respondió con tranquilidad- supongo que eso no responde la pregunta-rasco su nuca mientras sonreía torpemente.

Negaste con una dulce sonrisa en tus labios y retomaron su caminata, después de caminar por varios minutos llegaron a la naciente de una cascada, el monje se sentó a meditar y te invitó a hacer lo mismo, el sonido del flujo del agua se vio interrumpido por los sollozos del monje.

-¿se encuentra bien?- lo observaste preocupada

-estaba soñando- se limpió las lágrimas y bajó su rostro.- un sueño sobre ti, tu hermana y el mundo- su voz denotaba seriedad -princesa (N) ¿quisiera escuchar la voz de los dioses?- preguntó sin levantar la mirada.

Una sabe brisa sacudió el lugar y tu lograste ordenar las miles de ideas en tu mente.

-Por mucho tiempo creí que mi destino era quedarme quieta sin hacer nada ante lo que me pasaba- después de un largo silencio comenzaste a hablar -creía que el haber nacido con una frágil salud siempre me limitaría- tu voz transmitía serenidad a pesar de la seriedad de tus palabras -pero después de que Hak y Yona fueran acorralados, de estar a punto de perderlos y ver de cerca a mi propia muerte-los recuerdos pasaron de manera fugaz por tu cabeza - sentí por unos instantes que mi sangre ardía, por primera vez pude caminar con mis propias piernas y utilizar mis propias fuerzas-declaraste con determinación palpable- Quiero vivir, no permitiré que alguien tome mi vida o la de mi hermana, tampoco la de Hak, ese es mi único deseo, no tengo nada que preguntarle a los dioses-apretaste tus puños impresionada de tu propio discurso.

-Tu vida no es ordinaria ni pacífica... Es diferente- su rostro se mostraba dubitativo - Tu vida y la de tu hermana crearán una tormenta que sacudirá al reino- su postura se tornó rígida.

-¿Tormenta?- repetiste por inercia y una corriente de aire revolvió tu ahora corta cabellera.

\- si quieres vivir formalmente no podrás evitar que los designios de la vida reclamen tu sangre.- tu corazón se agito, por algún motivo las palabras del monje aunadas a la seriedad en su postura te daban el presagio de algo malo. -te diré las palabras de los dioses- junto sus manos y elevo su rostro al cielo. -La obscuridad ha cubierto a la tierra, la sangre de los dragones volverá, de acuerdo al pacto antiguo cuando los cuatro dragones se reúnan la espada y el escudo que protegen al rey despertarán, el dragón rojo reclamara su esencia y cuando cuerpo y alma sean uno volverá al amanecer.-un corto silencio que calaba los huesos se instaló entre ustedes mientras tu asimilabas lo dicho por el monje quien para tu sorpresa se desplomó en el suelo instantes después.

-¡Monje!- te apresuraste a ayudarlo

-divulgar la voz de los dioses requiere mucha energía espiritual- se quejó y te percataste de que su voz regresaba a ser normal y tranquila.

-¿el dragón rojo es el rey legendario?- preguntas te una vez que el rubio volvió a sentarse.

-¿conoces la leyenda de la creación del reino?- te preguntó asombrado por eso.

-no muy bien- negaste con una cálida y nostálgica sonrisa - papá solía contarnos esa historia a Yona y a mí pero yo nunca llegaba a más allá de la mitad del relato, tal vez ella conozca la historia completa- admitiste y una idea llego a tu mente - ¿eso de ahora fue un mensaje de los dioses solo para mí?- el monje asintió - ¿Qué hay de Yona?- Ik Sook te miro con un poco de tristeza. -comprendo, es algo que ella debe escuchar por si misma- fijaste tu vista en las montañas que ocultaban al sol y el cielo que comenzaba a pintarse de un azul obscuro envolvente.

-en si el mensaje es el mismo para ella, puede ser confuso, aunque los dioses me dicen que el significado es diferente para cada una -habló el rubio al darse cuenta de la prolongación de tu silencio.

-lo comprendo- suspiraste cerrando tus ojos.- pero aun así soy obstinada- sonreíste en su dirección conteniendo un par de lágrimas que buscaban desesperadamente salir.-Quiero vivir... Quiero estar junto a ellos- murmuraste y las pequeñas gotas saladas se asomaron por la comisura de tus ojos.

-¿has entendido la voz de los dioses? - preguntó un tanto aturdido, cuando comenzó a ser mensajero divino no había logrado comprender en su totalidad los designios sin dedicarle por lo menos un día entero a meditarlo.

-Hmm- asentiste y procediste a ponerte de pie -no es muy difícil después de todo lo que ha pasado- sacudiste tu vestido y comenzaste a avanzar de regreso a la choza. Estando a tan solo unos metros de lejanía viraste sobre tus talones y sonreíste amablemente desconcertando aún más al monje-¿podrías no decirles nada a Yona y a Hak?- tus palabras y tu expresión confundieron al rubio quien se limitó a afirmar a tu petición pero sin quitar el gesto de duda de su rostro- después de todo soy una persona egoísta- continuaste hablando, tu rostro era un dulce retrato de paz y serenidad, enlazaste tus manos por detrás de tu espalda y te inclinaste levemente hacia tu izquierda.

-te ayudaré-exclamo de repente sorprendiéndote -pediré por tu bienestar a los dioses- dijo a punto de caer tras haber tropezado con sus propios pies por su apresurado movimiento e inevitablemente terminó sentado nuevamente en el suelo.

-Gracias- te acercaste a él y le tendiste la mano para socorrerlo.

* * *

-disculpa-Yona se acercó al muchacho que preparaba algún tipo de ungüento con hierbas, este solo la miro de soslayo y continuó con su labor. Yona se había cansado de esperar a que (N) y el monje aparecieran después de su prolongado paseo y tras reflexionar acerca del asunto decidió empezar de nuevo con el chico. -Gracias por salvarme - dijo tomando por sorpresa al de ojos azules.-sé que soy una ignorante pero no quiero seguirlo siendo- declaro con determinación -por favor, cuéntame mas de los monjes como ustedes- pidió.

-Yo no soy un monje- abandonó su labor y se volteó para poder ver directamente a la pelirroja- solo cuido de ese idiota- se cruzó de brazos- los monjes solían tener más influencia en el reino, incluso más que el rey- comenzó a explicar- eran considerados mensajeros divinos, tenían la facultad de censurar al rey si es que este hacia enojar a los dioses-dijo con expresión sería- durante el reinado de Joo Nam el reino comenzó a expandirse y a ganar prestigio, gran parte de ello se debía a los logros del príncipe Yoo Hon, el creía que ese poder era un obstáculo para los intereses del rey-siguió con su explicación sin mirar a la chica, su vista estaba fija en algún punto del suelo como si ver ese lugar le ayudara a recordar algo.

\- y fue por eso que mi tío los hecho del castillo- La chica se sentó y abrazo sus rodillas para después recargar su cabeza entre el hueco de sus brazos y cerrar los ojos, se preguntaba cuántas cosas más desconocía del reino, de sus leyes y en general del mundo.

-así es, Ik Sook anduvo vagando por un tiempo de pueblo en pueblo intentando ayudar a la gente - el rostro del joven se ensombreció por los mechones de su cabello que cubrieron sus ojos.-hubo un tiempo en que se deprimió por no poder ayudarlos a todos... es un idiota, no podría vivir sin mí- dijo con tono serio y expresión un tanto desolada.

-Gracias- murmuró la chica y cerró los ojos por lo cual no pudo ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del peli naranja. -Enséñame más después - pidió y se dejó descansar a sí misma.

Aquella noche durmieron cerca de Hak por miedo a que empeorara nuevamente, cada una tenía en su mente y corazón nuevos pensamientos y emociones que pronto tomarían sentido.

* * *

Gracias por leer!

A quienes gusten dejar su opinión o comentario, se los agradeceré muchísimo!

En cuanto a las votaciones:

Kija: 1

Shin Ah: 8

Jae Ha: 0

Zeno: 0

Soo Won: 3

Aún sigo sorprendida de que nadie vote por Zeno o Jae Ha ._.

 ***AVISO***

Este es el penúltimo capítulo en el que se podrá votar, estamos cerca de la decisión final y de más **sorpresas!**

Tengan una semana maravillosa :)!

Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización!


	8. Elección de vida

Gracias por los comentarios gente preciosa!

* * *

Era cerca de media noche cuando escuchaste sollozos a tu lado, tu hermana estaba teniendo una pesadilla y no la culpabas, ambas habían perdido a un padre pero ella también perdió al amor de su vida en aquella noche.

-Hak...- murmuro y se te heló el corazón, permaneciste sin realizar ningún movimiento y sin emitir sonido alguno, la observaste removerse en su lugar y buscar en la obscuridad a su guardia, ahogaste un quejido cuando notaste igual de horrorizada que ella que el moreno no se encontraba en su lugar.

-Yona- te levantaste de tu futón cuando la viste partir, te debatías entre alcanzarla o permanecer en tu lugar, las lágrimas a punto de salir de sus orbes te impulsaron a seguirla fuera de la choza obviando el incómodo sentimiento que embargaba tu pecho.

Su paso era veloz pero torpe y miraba constantemente a los lados, tú apenas podías seguirle el paso con dificultad hasta que por su distracción tropezó con una piedra y terminó con las rodillas y manos en el suelo.

-¡Hak idiota!- grito cuando se incorporó en su regazo, las lágrimas ya no eran contenidas y ahora fluían libremente por su magullado rostro, intentase acercarte pero el sonido de una risa irónica y unos pasos firmes lograron retenerte en tu sitio.

-¿te sientas en la obscuridad para ofenderme?- una pesada arma se asentó a las espaldas de tu hermana y pudiste percibir su sobresalto cuando se percató de la presencia de Hak detrás de ella -me alegra ver que te sientes bien- continuó hablando con cierto tono de coraje impregnando su voz. Nuevas lágrimas perfilaron el rostro de tu gemela y la expresión en el rostro del ex general cambió. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?- su tono sonaba más relajado y te preguntaste si debías marcharte en ese momento.

-no lloraría por algo así- hipo ella llevando una de sus manos hasta sus ojos para limpiar el rastro de sus lágrimas.

-¿en serio?- se puso de cuclillas y la observó con sorna

-¿dónde estabas?- rebatió ella sin mirarlo directamente.

-fui a buscar esto-afirmó su agarre sobre su lanza.

-¡Entonces debiste despertarme!- tanto tu desde tu escondite como Hak desde su posición se sorprendieron por la actitud de Yona. -eres un insensato- continuó reprimiéndolo tu hermana- hiciste algo tan imprudente estando tan débil...- su voz se entre corto -p-pensé que morirías- la expresión en el rostro de Hak te oprimió el pecho -¡no te vayas sin decir nada, tienes que quedarte conmigo!- querías irte y darles privacidad pero tus piernas no respondían, en un acto masoquista se habían quedado clavadas en su sitio para asegurarse de que contemplaras todo.

-ahora quiero morirme- sus palabras las sorprendieron a ambas.- ya he visto demasiado de esa cara fea llorando- llevó una de sus manos a su rostro - preferiría morir a seguir viendo cuanto más puedes llorar- la mano que tapaba su rostro llego hasta uno de los pómulos de tu hermana y él acercaba cada vez más su cara a la de ella, cuando sus alientos se estaban mezclando realmente sentiste ganas de huir, cerraste los ojos con fuerza hasta escuchar unos quejidos, con miedo volviste a abrir tus orbes y la imagen de ambos convaleciendo en el suelo te desconcertó.

-si no querías te hubieras hecho a un lado- se quejó el sin quitar sus manos de su frente.

-¿Si no quería?- preguntó contrariada bajando las manos - pensé que querías comprobar tu temperatura así que saque la frente- respondió sin más y el gesto de Hak se descompuso.

-¿Qué? Ah si- el enojo empezó a llegar a su voz - la fiebre me pone loco- dijo con ironía que Yona no identificó, una sonrisa de coló por tus labios, tu hermana era sin duda alguna alguien torpe en extremo.

-Pero- ella poso su mano sobre la mejilla de él y junto sus frentes- ya está bajando- todo enojo presente en el moreno desapareció ante el inocente roce. Decidiste regresar a la choza tan pronto como sentiste reaccionar a tus piernas, ellos no tardaron mucho en llegar también y sin realizar mucho ruido también se dispusieron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente te levantaste más temprano que ellos y decidiste salir a despejar tu mente, en tu caminata del día anterior en compañía del monje habías contemplado un bello paisaje y te parecía un buen lugar para meditar.

* * *

-¡Hak!- Yona despertó con cierta brusquedad a su compañero

-¿qué sucede?- se quejó poniéndose en alerta

-(N) no está- su rostro compungido hizo que él también se preocupara y se sintiera extraño al recordar a la gemela menor de la chica frente a él

-Si buscas a la chica que se parece a ti salió a caminar hace un rato- el joven guardián del monje se encontraba no muy lejos de ellos cocinando unos panecillos.

-¿y tú quién eres?- preguntó con evidente desconfianza el de cabello azabache, buscó su arma y se puso a la defensiva.

-¡Hak!- le reprimió la pelirroja - él ha cuidado de nosotros desde que caímos- comenzó a explicar su situación mientras el moreno atendía a la historia y robaba panecillos del cesto del chico.

-ya veo, así que estamos en la casa del monje- dijo terminando su quinto panecillo.

-¡no te comas eso!- le reprimió el más joven

-gracias por su hospitalidad gran monje- respondió el ex general con indiferencia intentando alcanzar otro de los calientes panes recibiendo un manotazo de parte del chico.

-¿me pregunto hasta donde habrá ido (N)?- cuestiono la chica desviando la atención de ambos varones.

-seguramente está con el tonto de Ik Sook.- le restó importancia el de ojos azules y regresó a su labor de cocinar los panes.-ah, debo de revisar tus heridas- recordó dejando la cesta de lado y señalando acusadoramente al peli negro con un gesto de fastidio impreso en su rostro.

* * *

-que tranquilo- estiraste tus brazos - el resto del mandato- murmuraste recordando las palabras que Ik Sook te dijo antes de que regresaran a la choza, él había dicho que era una orden divina el que las dos escucharan al mismo tiempo esa parte. Sentiste la fresca brisa de la mañana recorrer tu cuerpo y alborotar tu corta cabellera.

-así que aquí estabas- tu corazón dio un vuelco cuando la voz de Hak llegó a tus oídos.

-H-Hak- odiaste el tono nervioso que reflejó tu voz, más el parecía no darse cuenta de ello.

El nombrado se acercó a ti sin decir ninguna palabra, te miró detenidamente y tu luchabas para poder sostener ese escudriño sin flaquear.

-tu cabello...- llevó su mano izquierda hasta uno de tus desiguales mechones y tu nerviosismo se disparó, luchaste por no cerrar tus ojos y por controlar el repentino temblor en tus manos. -lo siento, fue mi error- alejo su mano de tu cabello y una sonrisa melancólica se instaló en tus facciones, él no tenía la culpa y tanto el cómo tu eran conscientes de eso.

-está bien- respondiste sin borrar tu intento de sonrisa y él te miro extrañado, era conocedor de tu secreto orgullo por tu larga cabellera por lo que no entendía el origen de tu reacción.

-pero...- cortó la oración sin saber que decir realmente.

-a diferencia de Yona yo siempre ame mi cabello rojo pero...- una corriente de aire removió las copas de los árboles y se coló por cada poro de tu piel- me siento más ligera así- tomaste uno de tus mechones entre tus dedos, tomaste aire y uniendo tus manos por detrás de tu espalda le sonreíste- no está mal ¿verdad?- preguntaste ocultando tu nerviosismo.

-No- respondió después de un lapso de silencio, sonrió para si al pensar en lo diferente que eran tú y tu hermana y en lo fuertes que podían llegar a ser. Giraste sobre tus talones y contemplaste el cielo del amanecer con una sonrisa, hasta que un recuerdo invadió tu burbuja de felicidad. - ¿este bien, princesa?- nuevamente la voz de Hak te anclo al presente.

-s-si- respondiste meneando tu cabeza para despejarte y deshacerte de la rigidez de tu cuerpo.-será mejor regresar- pasaste a su lado ocultando tu rostro y evitando hacer cualquier tipo de contacto con él. La razón de que amaras tu cabello era porque tu padre te decía constantemente lo mucho que te hacia parecer a tu madre, no tenías muchos recuerdos de ella pero significaba una conexión con tus progenitores que ahora había desaparecido.

Caminaron sumidos en el silencio, a lo lejos contemplaron a Yona hablando con Ik Sook en el mismo lugar en el que te reveló los designios de los dioses hacia ti, sin pensarlo demasiado tus pies cambiaron de rumbo hacia la cascada, necesitabas escuchar lo que fuera que el monje tuviera que decirle a tu hermana.

-el dragón rojo- escuchaste la voz de tu hermana con tono reflexivo, por unos momentos quedo en completo mutismo, el hombre rubio solo esperó a que ella continuara, sabias lo mucho que ella amaba esa historia por lo que te sorprendió ver destellos de emoción en sus ojos. -¿se refiere al que descendió a la tierra para crear al reino?- dijo al fin y el rubio asintió con aprobación.

-hace mucho tiempo el dragón rojo tomo forma humana y descendió a la tierra para gobernar un reino- comenzó a relatar y te transportaste a los tiempos en que tu padre les contaba aquella historia con ahínco -fue el primer rey del reino de Kouka, el rey Hiryuu, pero cuando Hiryuu se volvió humano comenzó a pelear con los demás humanos, pronto los corazones de las personas comenzaron a llenarse de maldad, olvidaron a sus dioses y el país quedó en ruinas- bajo si rostro sin quitarle seriedad a sus facciones en ningún momento- el rey fue capturado por aquellos humanos que deseaban poder, cuando todo parecía estar al borde de la destrucción cuatro dragones descendieron del cielo, habían ido por el con la intención de destruir a los humanos que olvidaron su fe y regresar al cielo- en aquel momento tu atención se centraba en su totalidad en las palabras del monje puesto que esa era la parte de la historia que no conocías - pero Hiryuu declino la oferta, él ahora era humano, aunque los humanos pudieran odiarlo y traicionarlo él no podía evitar el amarlos. Los dragones amaban a Hiryuu y no deseaban perderlo por lo que para poder protegerlo brindaron su sangre a guerreros humanos otorgándoles sus poderes- tu mente recriminó esa parte de la historia, el amor que el rey profesaba a sus opresores se te figuraba insano.- uno obtuvo garras afiladas que lo cortaban todo, otro obtuvo ojos que veían a grandes distancias, otro piernas que podían saltar hasta el cielo y otro un fuerte cuerpo que no podía ser herido. Con el poder de los dioses dragón los guerreros llevaron a sus clanes a proteger a Hiryuu y trajeron orden al reino.- terminó de relatar la historia.

-¿qué tiene que ver eso conmigo y con (N)?- pregunto al notar la presencia de ustedes.

-ustedes quieren vivir- afirmó y ambas asintieron- pero no pueden vivir solas- continuo hablando con una increíble seriedad. -si salen de aquí sus vidas correrán mucho peligro, tienen a Hak-dono apoyándolas pero a este paso el también morirá- sentenció y ambas sintieron terror.

-no moriré- aseveró con molestia el moreno- no escucho a los dioses pero tengan por seguro que...- sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el puño de Yoon contra sus costillas, no fue un golpe potente en absoluto pero sus heridas lo resintieron.

-necesitan aliados- Aquello las sorprendió, se suponía que ustedes eran fugitivas ¿cómo y a quien podían pedirle ayuda?

-¿cómo?- preguntó tu hermana con claro interés.

-deben buscar a los cuatro guerreros dragón- dijo después de soltar un suspiro, comprendiste que a eso se refería con el resto del mandato.

\- ¿los cuatro dragones guerreros? ¿Los de la leyenda?- preguntase con cierto grado de incredulidad

-¿existen? ¿En serio?- tanto la voz como los ojos de Yona reflejaban su extrema emoción.

-existen- afirmó y lograste escuchar un murmullo de Hak dudando de la veracidad del asunto.

-no quiero que Hak y Yona mueran- hablaste atrayendo la atención de los presentes y provocando una reacción de sorpresa en tu hermana y el ex general -pero no sé si los guerreros accederán a apoyarnos- terminaste.

-aquella noche ambas escaparon de la muerte de manera milagrosa, lograron escapar del castillo y sobrevivieron a la caída del abismo, no creo que todo aquello sea producto de un milagro, si logran encontrar a los guerreros es porque ese es su destino- finalizó con igual seriedad que al principio.

* * *

-Yona- la llamaste por tercera vez

Tu hermana y tu habían decidido dar un pequeño paseo nocturno para meditar con serenidad su decisión, tenían pleno conocimiento de que el hecho de aceptar ese viaje implicaba demasiadas cosas, arriesgar sus vidas y la de Hak por algo incierto eran solo la punta del iceberg de lo que serían las consecuencias.

-ah, (N) lo siento, estaba pensando- su rostro adquirió rasgos de melancolía - no sé nada, ni del reino, de la gente que habita en él, lo que sucedía dentro del castillo y fuera de él, yo no sé de nada- un débil suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

-comprendo- te situaste junto a ella contemplando el cauce del río fluir libremente- cuando estábamos dentro del castillo anhelaba con toda mi alma tener libertad, poder recorrer los prados de los que siempre me hablaba...- te golpeaste mentalmente al casi pronunciar el nombre de tu primo, tomaste una larga y profunda respiración mientras tu hermana te miraba con interrogación en su rostro- de algún modo ambas estábamos atrapadas a nuestra manera, papá solía ser sobre protector después de lo de mamá y mi salud me imposibilitaba de varias cosas pero... ahora que conocemos el mundo... Me asusta lo que podamos encontrar y aun así...- te abrazaste a ti misma cuando una brisa nocturna se coló entre ustedes.

-quieres saberlo- concluyo ella tu oración, le sonreíste y asentiste.- yo quiero ser fuerte- dijo después de un breve silencio.- lamento lo de tu cabello- cambio de tema viéndote con pesar.

-no es nada para lamentar, en realidad creo que lo prefiero así- intentaste restarle importancia y su mirada te enfoco, aunque sentías sus ojos puestos en ti sabias que estaba viendo a un lugar lejano, a una persona distante.

\- a él...-susurró bajando su rostro -siempre le gustó tu cabello...- te quedaste muda ante su oración. Yona irradiaba tristeza y no pudiste evitar el sentirte contagiada de la misma, tu hermana saco el prendedor de cabello de entre sus ropas y te lo extendió mostrándolo.

-¿Yona?- cuestionaste cuando la viste avanzar determinada hacia el río, la viste hacer un intento de arrojar su preciado objeto pero detuvo su actuar y tú te limita as a observar.

-yo...- su voz se quebró por un instante - también quiero saber, quiero conocer los pensamientos de la gente y la situación del reino- de nueva cuenta la determinación se instaló en sus facciones, sentiste un dolor en la boca del estómago más te mantuviste firme, ella apretó con fuerza la horquilla y lentamente bajo su mano.

No hubo necesidad de más palabras para ustedes, estaban juntas en eso y no habría marcha atrás, esa era la decisión que habían tomado.

-princesas- los pasos de Hak las regresaron a su realidad, intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y una traviesa sonrisa atravesó sus rostros

-¡Hak, deberías estar en cama!- exclamaron las dos y se abalanzaron sobre el para terminar los tres en el suelo, Yona y tu sonreían, de alguna manera ese pequeño acto las hacía sentir nuevamente como unas niñas.

-¿ya han tomado su decisión?- los interrumpió el monje con paso sereno y cauteloso debido a su torpeza. Ustedes intercambiaron miradas una vez más y luego miraron a Han quien simplemente asintió con una sonrisa ladeada, acatando en silencio la elección que ustedes tomaran.

-¡sí!- exclamaron las dos y el hombre rubio les sonrió.

-en ese caso- los tres miraron al monje –hay un favor que debo pedirles.

* * *

En cuanto a las votaciones:

Concluyen las votaciones!

En el capítulo anterior cometí un pequeño error, escribí penúltimo en lugar de último, me disculpo por mi descuido. U.u

Muchas gracias a quienes participaron con su voto, espero seguir contando con su presencia en mi historia.

Los resultados son los siguientes…

Kija: 1

Shin Ah: 10

Jae Ha: 2

Zeno: 0

Soo Won: 3

Por lo tanto, por mayoría de votos, la pareja principal de (N) será… SHIN-AH!

Debido a que lo tenía planeado antes de realizar las votaciones, Soo Won seguirá muy presente en todo lo que tenga que ver con (N) así que, Nanami-HmL quien votó por esa pareja, se podría decir que queda en segundo lugar, algo así como la pareja secundaria.

Muchas gracias por leer!

Si les gusto dejen un comentario, será muy bien recibido.

Nos leeremos pronto gente hermosa, les deseo una fabulosa semana!

Saluditos! :)


	9. Consciencia

Se encontraba en la oficina principal leyendo los reportes recientes del estado del reino cuando su mirada se desvió hacia las repisas de abajo y pudo contemplar un libro que en su niñez había sido de su agrado.

– eso fue hace mucho tiempo. – se dijo a si mismo pero no pudo evitar dirigirse hacia el estante y tomar el viejo libro, paso las hojas con delicadeza y cerca de llegar al final lo cerró. – No debería perder tiempo en eso – se reprochó y continuó con su labor anterior.

Demasiadas cosas habían cambiado en la vida del joven rey en poco tiempo, sentía el peso de un reino decaído sobre sus hombros y sabía que la responsabilidad de restaurar el orden en la nación le correspondía por que el así lo había decidido, sin embargo aún no podía apartar sus pensamientos al 100% de su vida personal y era consciente de que eso tarde o temprano le pasaría una factura.

–aquí estaba. – Key Sook ingresó al recinto. –tal como predijo había una cuenta secreta, hay rastro de que los impuestos se manejaban ilegalmente. – informó situándose junto al nuevo rey. – ya despedí al hombre a cargo, tal parece que la corrupción está muy arraigada dentro del reino.

–el rey Il era un buen hombre. – dijo con cierto pesar. – La bondad no es un crimen pero a veces despierta la debilidad y codicia de los demás.

–Si – el hombre de larga cabellera negra observo los papeles en la mesa del castaño y se sorprendió de ver esa antigua leyenda sobre el mapa del reino. – Su alteza, el difunto rey Il prohibió leer eso– dijo haciendo referencia al cuadernillo.

–Si – tomo el libro sobre sus manos y abriéndolo en una página indistinta. –Es un libro sobre la leyenda de los dragones, solía escabullirme aquí y leerlo cuando era un niño, me emocionaba mucho en ese entonces – cerró el libro y su mirada se endureció. –pero es solo un cuento de hadas, las fantasías no pueden corregir al reino.

Y él pensó que ciertamente no podían, ni las fantasías ni las debilidades otorgaban el poder necesario para reparar todo el daño, si quería ser fuerte debía de dejar todo a un lado, sus recuerdos, sus anhelos, debía de renunciar a todo si quería llevar a cabo lo que se había propuesto, y lo haría, aun con la muerte de sus amigos y de ella a sus espaldas seguiría adelante, sin importar cuanto costara.

* * *

Mirabas atentamente al joven que caminaba intentando ocultar su emoción, te sorprendía que hubiera aceptado viajar con ustedes después de todas las negativas que le dio a Ik soo en el momento que se lo propuso, sin embargo ahí estaban, cuatro personas emprendiendo un largo viaje.

Las peleas entre tu hermana y Hak se habían hecho constantes en lo que llevaban de camino, Hak había insistido en ocultar y cargar a Yona como si fuera un bulto cada que algún extraño se aparecía en el camino, Yoon optaba por ocultarte entre los matorrales o arboles cercanos dado que él no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para cargarte.

– Escuchen. – te detuviste detrás del joven genio y solo hasta ese momento te percataste de que acababa de pasar una carreta junto a ustedes y que tanto Yona como tu habían quedado a la vista, Hak las miraba con gesto severo que te hizo sentir pena, Yona se colocó junto a ti y tú solo aseguraste más tu capa sobre tu cabeza para seguir ocultando tu cabello para después seguir escuchando a Yoon. – Dos princesas pelirrojas – las señalo a ambas. – un animal ex general – señalo a Hak y lo escuchaste corregir su sobrenombre. – un genio apuesto –se señaló a sí mismo. –todos resaltamos, no llamen más la atención, estamos cerca del territorio de la tribu del fuego y la capital, sería un problema si nos descubrieran. – recalco con todo autoritario y todos le brindaron la razón.

– sin embargo los sitios en los que viven los dragones y el monje son muy complicados. – comentó Hak recordando las indicaciones recibidas por el monje para encontrar al primer dragón.

Llevaste tus manos hacia tu pecho y sostuviste el colgante entre tus dedos, si lo que monje te había dicho era verdad deberías de estar bien y ciertamente habías dejado de sentir molestias pero aun conservabas otras inquietudes.

– ¿te sientes mejor? – la clara voz de tu hermana te sobresalto puesto que no te habías percatado de su cercanía.

– ¿eh? Ah, si… yo me s-siento bien. – trataste de controlar tu pulso y observaste a lo lejos a Hak molestando a Yoon. –Amarraste tu cabello– observaste unos mechones escapar de la coleta improvisada de tu gemela, de esa manera ambas parecían tener el cabello corto.

– SI – te respondió avergonzada y le sonreíste tiernamente, tal vez nunca se habían comprendido la una a la otra pero eran importantes entre si y esos pequeños actos de solidaridad eran lo que afianzaba su relación.

– Hak solo se preocupa por ti hermana. – le dijiste en tono maternal. – no debes molestarte con él.

–sus heridas no han sanado. – te respondió sin ni un deje de duda y sabias que ella tenía razón, el moreno no debería de esforzarse de la manera en que lo hacía pero ahora que habías descifrados sus sentimientos y los tuyos no podías culparlo.

– esas heridas no son nada. – la voz del ojiazul sonó detrás de ustedes, no se habían percatado del momento en los chicos habían dejado de discutir.

– no es así, debes descansar, además quiero ver el reino con mis propios ojos. – la determinación en la voz de tu gemela te causo escalofrió, cuando ella usaba ese tono de voz y cuando sus ojos adquirían un aire de firmeza era cuando tu habías perdido fuerza pero esta vez no había pasado, llevaste nuevamente tus manos al amuleto y agradeciste mentalmente.

Aquella noche, antes de que partieran en la mañana siguiente habías encontrado a Ik soo en su lugar de meditación, querías agradécele por todo lo que él y Yoon habían hecho por ustedes.

– los dioses han fallado a tu favor. – lo miraste con duda pues no entendías a que se refería. El rubio volteo hacia ti y sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos para después extenderte un fino colgante

–está bien. – dijo el pelinegro cediendo a los deseos de tu hermana, su voz te saco de tus memorias y prestaste atención. –pero no bajes la guardia recuerda que…– la frase quedo en el aire cuando se percató de que la pelirroja mayor se había adelantado junto a Yoon, soltaste una leve risa por la expresión de su rostro y él se giró a verte. –tú también ten cuidado, el rey Il no me perdonaría si algo te pasa. – colocó su mano sobre tu cabeza y después siguió avanzando.

– Hak ¿qué es eso? – preguntaste una vez que les diste alcance. Delante de ustedes se encontraba una gran extensión de terreno con parcelas.

–Trigo, también cosechan arroz por allá. – respondió tranquilamente.

Yoon explico que el área estaba a cargo de la capital y que de seguro ahí se producía todo lo que ustedes comían durante su estancia en el castillo, no pudiste evitar evocar a tu mente una imagen de tu padre, Min-Soo, Hak, yona y tu disfrutando de un tranquilo almuerzo dentro de la comodidad del castillo, tu corazón se removió al pensar que esos momentos no volverían a suceder. Una familia de trabajadores apareció delante de ustedes y por primera vez en 16 años Yona y tú se generaron una idea de la vida de las personas fuera del castillo, agradecieron en silencio por su arduo trabajo y continuaron con su camino hasta llegar a una pequeña aldea en donde se abastecieron de provisiones, después de eso tomaron un pequeño descanso en un local mientras Hak conseguía otras cosas.

– así que coronaron a un nuevo rey. – la mesa contigua a ustedes era ocupada por un par de hombres que hablaban sobre la situación del reino, te tensaste automáticamente al escuchar sobre el tema y notaste que tu hermana también se mostraba perturbada más ninguna dijo o hizo algo.

– sí, hay rumores de que es joven y apuesto. – comento otro señor.

–pero es hijo de Yoo-Hong ¿verdad? – para este punto dejaste de prestarles atención, agradecías por el hecho de que ahora Mundok y la tribu del viento estarían en paz por haber apoyado esa decisión, observaste a Yona con la mirada perdida en algún punto de su taza de té y supusiste que a ella le afectaba más escuchar alguna referencia de tu primo, ella lo amaba más allá del vínculo familiar.

– ¿Qué sucede, estas bien? – Yoon atrajo la atención de ambas, su mirada se encontraba en la temblorosa mano de Yona.

– disculpen ¿desean más te? – el dueño del local se les acerco, tu negaste amablemente mientras observabas el repentino cambio de comportamiento de tu gemela.

– No gracias– repitió Yona y salió lo más rápido que pudo del lugar, la seguiste y Yoon se quedó a pagar para después salir detrás de ustedes.

– ¿Qué sucede? – la cuestionaste caminando a la par de ella. Sus ojos estaban enfocados en el suelo y una extraña aura sombría la rodeaba, decidiste no interrogarla por el momento, era muy probable que internamente su amor, su tristeza y su dolor estuvieran luchando por ganar territorio.

– no deben llamar mucho la atención. – les reclamó el pelirrojo cuando les dio alcance, en ese momento lograron visualizar a unos soldados de la tribu del fuego deambular por una calle cercana por lo cual se escondieron intentando pasar desapercibidos, Hak les dio alcance sigilosamente y salieron de la ciudad.

A lo largo del viaje podías observar el gran cambio de tu hermana, habían escuchado varios comentarios tanto positivos como negativos sobre el nuevo rey en cada lugar por el que pasaban y tu hermana no podía evitar verse afectada por cada comentario, los sentimientos que por mucho tiempo había guardado a Soo Won solo estaban escondidos en una cortina de dolor y resentimiento y era probable que en algún momento explotaran.

–es difícil escalar pero me tranquiliza pensar que no nos vigilan. – Habían decidido tomar la ruta de las montañas y evitar lo mayormente posible los pueblos. Yoon se mostraba emocionado por conocer cada vez más del mundo y de alguna manera lograba contagiarte.

–debo de aprender a usar una espada. – Hablo yona de repente y todos voltearon a verla. –Hak puedes enseñarme mientras viajamos, debo poder repeler a los atacantes. –dijo más como afirmación que como pregunta al ex general.

– princesa ¿puedes matar a alguien? – la voz de Hak sonó tan fría que incluso tú te estremeciste por la pregunta, tu hermana no supo que contestar pero todos los presentes conocían su respuesta aun si no la verbalizaba como tal. – tus enemigos no huirán, debes matarlos o incapacitarlos permanentemente ¿puedes hacerlo? –agrego sin alterar su voz, sabias que era un claro intento de persuadirla a desistir.

– cuando nos acorralaron en las montañas no pude hacer nada, hice que (N) se arriesgara demasiado al tomar la espada aun cuando no sabía manejarla. – un ligero temblor recorrió tu cuerpo al recordar aquel suceso. –aunque no pueda matarles o herirles, al menos quiero poder crear oportunidades de escape. –la mirada entristecida de tu gemela te conmovió y un recuerdo asalto tu mente.

Hace tiempo, cuando aún estabas obligada a estar en cama la mayor parte del día habías escapado para contemplar los grandes jardines que adoraba tu madre, aquel día habías terminado perdida y un sirviente pensaba en aprovecharse de la situación, después de todo una de las hijas del rey siempre sería un buen botín, pero justo cuando tu miedo llego a tope y creíste estar sin salida la grácil figura de Soo Won se apareció de entre los pasillos y ataco al corrupto sirviente con una espada de madera, el hombre había quedado tan horrorizado por la tenacidad de tu primo que salió corriendo del lugar.

–esgrima de autodefensa. – murmuró Hak regresándote a la realidad.

– ¿puedes enseñarme? – su rostro denotaba suplica y te preguntaste si era esa la misma expresión que tu habías puesto aquel día, el día en que, en medio de tu temor e impotencia, le pediste a Soo Won que te enseñara a usar una espada, claro que tú eras pequeña en ese entonces y no fue sino hasta ese preciso momento en el que el peso de tus palabras cayó sobre tu consciencia.

Desde esa mañana Hak comenzó a darle clases de Tiro con arco a tu hermana, te había ofrecido, más por cortesía que por convicción enseñarte a ti también, pero no querías ser una carga para el por lo cual declinaste la oferta, lo cierto era que solo conocías lo básico, si bien ya habías recibido clases a espaldas de tu padre no habías llegado a perfeccionar mucho tu habilidad, más por falta de tiempo que de ganas.

– hmm… ¿Qué hora es? – el sonido de unos golpeteos constantes te hizo despertar, no muy lejos de su improvisado campamento tu hermana se encontraba practicando su técnica de tiro y te impresiono su persistencia, en tiempos pasados, Yona giraba alrededor de tu primo, por lo que cualquier actividad que ella quisiera realizar siempre tenía como centro al chico de ojos esmeralda, sin embargo en esta ocasión era diferente, estaba haciendo algo por su propio bien y por el de quienes la rodeaban y de alguna manera eso te impulsaba a ti a mejorar de igual forma. –Tendré que conseguir uno… tal vez. – te dijiste mentalmente antes de volver a conciliar el sueño.

Los entrenamientos de Yona se hacían cada vez más duraderos, llegaban momentos en los que renunciaba a sus horas de sueño por el afán de mejorar.

–tu postura al disparar está mejorando.

– ¿en serio? – pregunto emocionada y tú te limitaste a escucharlos en silencio. – ¿Yoon puedes disparar un arco?

– no es que no pueda, pero es mejor no tomar las armas tan despreocupadamente. – tu consciencia te brindo un golpe mental fuerte al escuchar eso, habías roto las reglas de tu padre hace mucho tiempo y ahora te quedabas en silencio mientras tu hermana lo hacía.

– ¿eh? – Yona se sorprendió por el comentario de genio, de cierta manera comprendías que aquello, al igual que a ti le había recordado a su padre.

– ¿realmente crees que en una batalla el enemigo tendría piedad de débiles como nosotros? Aun si dices que es por defensa, si queremos sobrevivir tendremos que aprender técnicas letales – la mirada seria de Yoon las estremeció a ambas, indudablemente él tenía razón pero llegar a tal determinación requería de una ardua lucha mental y ninguna de las dos estaba segura de poder llegar a tal grado.

En esa noche, como en otras más, tu gemela se la paso entrenando, lograbas escuchas sus jadeos al momento de querer desclavar sus flechas de donde estas terminaban y a la mañana siguiente la situación seguía igual, Yona aprovechaba cualquier momento para entrenar pero la duda siempre estaba presente en su técnica y Hak se hizo consciente de eso.

– Yoon, Princesa (N) adelántense por favor. – pidió después de ver como tu gemela fallaba un tiro hacia un pequeño jabalí.

– Está bien – el chico de ojos color cielo respondió por los dos. – pero alcáncenos pronto, estamos cerca del sitio que dijo Ik soo – después de decir eso comenzó a caminar pasando al lado de ti, tu hermana no te miraba y Hak te dedico una fugaz vista tranquilizadora por lo cual decidiste seguir al genio y dejarles un poco de privacidad.

– ¿segura que no quieres quedarte? – Yoon te miraba de reojo mientras seguían avanzando.

– ¿eh? Si, Yona necesita un momento a solas con Hak para mejorar – bajaste tu rostro no queriendo demostrar que eso te afectaba, después de todo renunciar a un sentimiento no era algo fácil.

– ¿te diste cuenta? – Yoon se detuvo por un momento y te encaró.

– ¿darme cuenta? – lo miraste sin comprender de que hablaba.

– lo que le sucede a tu hermana cada que piensa en disparar.

– eso es… probablemente porque hasta ahora ella y yo habíamos vivido en la comodidad del castillo. – comenzaste a recordar y tu vista se perdió en algún punto de tus manos. – Cuando vivíamos ahí no teníamos la necesidad de hacer nada, siempre había un sirviente dispuesto a cumplir nuestros mandatos, aunque ninguna abusaba particularmente de ese beneficio – la imagen de Min Soo se coló en tus memorias y sin que te dieras cuenta una cálida sonrisa se posó en tus labios. – siempre había alguien para defendernos o ayudarnos en momentos difíciles, Hak y… – un nudo se formó en tu garganta, durante los últimos días la sola mención del nombre de tu primo en tus pensamientos había quedado prohibida. – Crecimos en un mundo de paz y nunca habíamos tenido la necesidad de tocar un arma – retomaste la conversación desde otro punto. – pero ahora es diferente, mi hermana debe de estarse debatiendo entre respetar la memoria de nuestro padre que odiaba las armas y entre la impotencia de no poder hacer nada para ayudar. – terminaste tu explicación.

– y tu ¿sostienes ese mismo debate, princesa? – la pregunta te tomó por sorpresa.

–Yo…

– Shhh… – Yoon te colocó la capa encima de la cabeza e hizo que escondieras por completo tu cabello.

– ¿Qué sucede? – le cuestionaste en voz baja ajustándote la tela.

Una capa de niebla comenzó a rodearlos y una gran ventisca los azoto.

– ¡corre! – Yoon tomo tu mano y comenzaron a huir intentando hallar el mismo camino por el cual habían llegado hasta ese punto.

– ¡váyanse! – una voz grave se escuchó por todo el lugar, la niebla se había intensificado y no lograban ver más allá de su nariz, de un momento a otro Yoon chocó contra algo y ambos terminaron en el suelo más en ningún momento dejaste al descubierto tu cabellera, si eran hombres de la tribu del fuego harías todo lo posible por mantener tu identidad oculta.

* * *

El entrenamiento había terminado, Hak sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que podía provocar tocó una fibra sensible en el corazón de Yona por lo cual decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo hasta ahí por lo menos por ese día. Se habian retrasado mucho y estaban seguros de que Yoon se molestaría.

– ¿Qué tan lejos se habrán ido? – Yona caminaba unos pasos más adelante del ex general.

– no deben estar muy lejos, sin embargo se hace difícil de ver con esta niebla. – comento en moreno, apenas se adentraron en la parte más alta del bosque fueron rodeados por una densa niebla y el ojiazul sentía una extraña presión dentro de ella.

– ¡Hak, ven pronto! – la pelirroja se había adelantado unos metros por lo que al pelinegro le había costado ubicarla entre la niebla más cuando llegó hacia ella pudo visualizar aquello que provocaba pánico en su voz, en el suelo se encontraban las pertenecías de Yoon pero de (N) no había rastro alguno.

– ¡Váyanse! ¡Váyanse! – una ventisca removió la copa de los arboles al mismo tiempo que la voz amenazante resonaba por todo el espacio. – ¡si no lo hacen serán castigados por los dioses! – Yona hizo ademan de querer decir algo pero Hak la detuvo.

– sus dioses deben ser magnificas si castigan a la gente mientras se ocultan en la niebla. – ironizó Hak mientras con un ágil movimiento de su lanza dispersaba la niebla.

Inmediatamente se vieron rodeados por guerreros de vestimenta blanca que les apuntaban con sus arcos y flechas.

– ¿Quiénes son? – habló uno de los hombre. –despejo la niebla con un solo movimiento.

– ¿son del pueblo del dragón? – cuestiono al mismo tiempo que apegaba el cuerpo de la pelirroja hacia el suyo para poder protegerla de mejor modo.

– Conocen nuestro clan, una razón más para no dejarlos vivir –hablo uno de los hombres mayores. – ¿ustedes estaban con los intrusos? – la voz del hombre se volvió amenazante.

– ¿A dónde se llevaron a Yoon y a (N)? ¿Qué les hicieron? – cuestionó Yona con firmeza

– ellos…– el hombre miro a la pelirroja con los ojos abiertos.

– ¡cabello rojo! – exclamo otro hombre bajando también su arco siendo seguido por los demás. Hasta ese momento tanto Hak como Yona se percataron de que la princesa no llevaba puesta su capucha por lo que dejaba su cabellera al descubierto causando revuelo entre los guerreros.

– ¿de dónde vienes, joven de pelo rojo? – el hombre mayor se inclinó delante de Yona.

– De la tierra del viento, un monje me dijo que buscara a los guerreros dragón – explicó y nuevamente los hombres se mostraron impresionados por sus palabras. – ¿ustedes poseen la sangre del dragón? – se animó a preguntar.

– no, nosotros somos los guardianes del dragón blanco. – revelo y en su semblante se podía leer orgullo. – te mostraremos el camino a la aldea Hakuryuu.

* * *

Hasta aquí.

Lamento verdaderamente la tardanza para actualizar, no tengo excusas, simplemente no supe organizar mi tiempo.

Si todavía hay alguien que lea esta historia, GRACIAS, hago esto más por diversión y des-estrés peor siempre es agradable recibir un comentario.


	10. Despertar, Dragón Blanco

**Despertar, dragón blanco**

Te sentías intimidada y sabias perfectamente que Yoon compartía ese sentimiento contigo por la forma en que trataba de mantenerse alejado de las personas. Después de llevarlos cautivos los habían encerrado en una enorme jaula a la vista de todos los aldeanos y por petición y gran insistencia del joven genio sus primeros captores habían accedido a no retirarte la capa, los escuchaste mencionar algo sobre un dragón que se encargaría de hacerlo de todos modos.

– ¡Cabello rojo! – una joven mujer de la aldea acaricio tus cortas hebras y aquello te incomodó aún más.

Los hombres que los atraparon se habían retirado prontamente y Yoon intentó aprovechar eso e intimidar al guardia para que los liberase pero solamente pudo lograr que el hombre se molestara y terminara obligándote a deshacerte de tu disfraz, lo que menos imaginaron en ese momento era que tu cabello sería la salvación de ambos puesto que los pobladores de aquella extraña aldea parecían adorar el tono carmesí de tu pelo.

– ¡Yoon! – exclamaste cuando, al dejarlos salir de la jaula, una gran multitud de gente se arremolino frente a ustedes, jamás habías permanecido entre grandes tumultos de gente por mucho tiempo y sobraba decir que no eras buena lidiando con las multitudes por lo que tu única reacción de defensa fue colocarte detrás del joven con ojos color cielo para intentar protegerte.

– A la izquierda verán el hogar del dragón blanco. – ambos desviaron la mirada hacia el hombre que acababa de hablar, lograron ver a Yona y Hak siendo guiados por uno de sus captores.

– (N), Yoon – Yona los saludó despreocupadamente ante la mirada atenta del hombre guía y de la gente que se reunió alrededor de ustedes instantes atrás.

– ¿Qué sucede, no los capturaron? – Yoon avanzó contigo detrás de él hasta que llegaron al lado de tu hermana y su guardián, ninguna persona emitía ruido alguno y las expresiones de asombro no abandonaban los rostros de los aldeanos.

– No, cambiaron de actitud cuando vieron a la princesa…- Hak vaciló al decir aquello y después de una breve reflexión se corrigió. – Más bien diría que al cabello de la princesa. – El pelinegro le entregó sus pertenencias al chico y continuaba manteniéndose alerta.

– Lo mismo pasó aquí, comenzaron a rodear a la princesa en cuanto descubrió su cabello. – respondió el menor.

–Lamentamos nuestra insolencia. – El hombre se inclinó haciendo una reverencia a modo de disculpa. – Desde la antigüedad, el dragón blanco ha vivido aquí tras completar su deber durante los tiempos de guerra. – Comenzó a explicar. – Hasta ahora hemos eliminado a los intrusos que han venido queriendo adquirir el poder del dragón blanco, la orgullosa tarea de nuestro clan es proteger al dragón blanco, asegurando que su sangre pase a la siguiente generación. – la voz del hombre se oía llena de orgullo y determinación. – No podemos permitir que ningún extraño entre a esta tierra. – Concluyó firmemente.

Ustedes escuchaban atentamente al hombre hasta que te percataste de cómo la gente comenzaba a alborotarse nuevamente por lo que te colocaste detrás de Hak, y él al notar el origen de tu nerviosismo adoptó una actitud protectora resguardándote a ti y a Yona detrás de él.

– Entendemos la situación pero... – Te aferraste a la fuerte espalda del guardián de tu hermana mientras más mujeres se acercaban. – ¿Qué es esto? – Hak se mostró fastidiado por la actitud de las féminas al ver la incomodidad que la cercanía de ellas les producía.

– ¡Pelo rojo! – las mujeres alrededor de ustedes no paraban de alabar el color de la cabellera que tú y Yona compartían.

– Si, es raro. – comento Yoon colocándose al lado de ti para evitar que más gente se te acercara. – ¿la gente de por aquí adora el pelo rojo o algo así? – cuestionó mientras intentaba reconfortarte.

– Nuestro clan tiene un apego especial por el pelo rojo. – La voz del hombre sobresalió de entre los miles de murmullos y halagos sobre su cabello. – El primer dragón blanco sirvió a un amo de pelo rojo. – llevaste instintivamente tu mano hacia tu corta cabellera después de oír la explicación.

Al contrario de tu hermana, nunca habías tenido ninguna queja sobre tu cabello, su forma y color eran para ti algo normal, algo que era así y ya, te padre habia mencionado en ocasiones que tu cabellera le recordaba a tu difunta madre y por eso te gustaba, dado que no existían muchas actividades que te fueran permitidas en tu constante reposo siempre te esmerabas en mantenerlo sano y fuerte, se había convertido en una especie de pasatiempo para sobrellevar tu situación de medicinas, atención y monotonía.

– Yo… odiaba mi cabello. – Tu gemela imitó tu acto de manera inconsciente, su mano se deslizó por los mechones que escapaban de su coleta y su mirada estaba perdida en algún recuerdo.

– Eso es lamentable. – El hombre se acercó hacia ustedes. – ¿Las envió el monje, cierto? – ambas asintieron a la interrogante. – Ustedes podrían ser a quien esperábamos. – Los cuatro se sorprendieron por aquella afirmación. – O podrían no serlo. – Les dedicó una mirada analítica. – Durante todos estos años hemos estado esperando al amo de pelo rojo, hemos cuidado la integridad y pureza de la sangre del Dragón blanco para cuando ese amo aparezca, pero ustedes son dos personas de pelo rojo, no es precisamente lo que esperábamos. – Un nerviosismo general se extendió en el ambiente, estaban por realizar una apuesta peligrosa y ya no había marcha atrás.

– Si ellas no fueran las elegidas ¿Qué nos harán? – La seriedad en la voz de Yoon te estremeció, aquella era una pregunta inteligente pero de alguna manera no querías conocer la respuesta y la expresión en los rostros de los aldeanos no era de mucha ayuda.

El silencio se prolongó por unos segundos que parecieron horas debido a la tensión.

– En todo caso, deben de ver al dragón blanco. – sentenció el guerrero dándoles la espalda.

– ¡No respondió a mi pregunta! – exclamo el joven apuesto con temor y nervios mezclándose en su voz. – Oye, bestia del trueno, protégeme – Yoon se acercó a Hak para solicitarle ayuda en caso de ser necesaria. – Si hace falta, protégeme. – insistió en su petición anterior.

– A mí no me veas…– respondió el moreno sin apartar la vista de ustedes dos.

– ¿Qué hace tan especial al dragón blanco? – el cuidador del monje dirigió su interrogante al que fungía como líder de los guerreros que previamente los capturaron. – ¿no todos los del pueblo son sus descendientes? – miro a los aldeanos que los rodeaban. Cuando miraste de manera detenida te percataste de la peculiaridad de esa gente, todos parecían tener los mismos rasgos de finura en sus facciones y el mismo tono platinado de pelo

– sí. – el hombre volvió a voltear. – pero solo un aldeano posee el poder del dragón blanco, el elegido nace con un dragón dentro de su mano derecha. – Explicó

* * *

Dentro de una habitación, no muy lejos de donde ustedes se encontraban un bello joven de finos rasgos faciales y cabellera tan blanca como la nieve despertaba con una sensación extraña en el cuerpo.

– por alguna razón mi mano derecha ha estado vibrando desde esta mañana. – alzó su peculiar extremidad hacia el cielo bloqueando parte de los rayos del sol con la misma.

— ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido! ¡El dragón blanco se ha lastimado la mano! — a su ayuda acudieron cuatro doncellas que llevaban a cuesta sobre sus hombros a una anciana.

— ¡no es serio! ¡No hagan tanto escándalo! —dijo el joven avergonzado.

– Creí que se me detendría el corazón. – La anciana exclamó con un poco más de calma. – Pensé que se había lastimado su preciosa mano. – dijo soltando un suspiro.

– No fue nada de eso, siempre tienden a exagerar las cosas. – reflexionó el hombre. – Desde pequeño me han protegido para evitar que i poder caiga en manos extrañas. – el tono de su voz se fue apagando conforme continuaba. – Aun cuando yo debería protegerlos. – dijo más para sí mismo que para sus acompañantes.

– ¿Qué cosas dice? Usted posee el poder de los dioses, protegerlo es nuestro orgullo y razón de ser. Brilla más que todos los dragones blanco que estuvieron antes de usted. – Hablo la mayor intentando disipar cualquier emoción negativa que el joven pudiera tener

– Aun así me pregunto ¿Cuándo se supone que use este poder? ¿Y con qué propósito? – observó su mano con ansiedad.

– Cuando llegue el momento lo usara por esa persona, aunque es posible que en esta era no se necesite su poder, puede ser en la siguiente generación o incluso en la que sigue de esa, el poder debe ser usado para proteger a su amo. Mientras ese momento llega, usted debe quedarse en la aldea sin preocuparse por nada– explicó con tranquilidad la mujer mayor.

– _¿La próxima generación?_ – se cuestionó mentalmente el chico, sabía que el poder del dragón blanco solo debía ser usado si era requerido, mas no quería pensar en la posibilidad de que la historia de las antiguas generaciones se repitiera y verse al final de sus días viendo como la siguiente generación tomaba su puesto sin haber hecho el nada por su amo, o al menos por su clan. – _¿Cuándo aparecerá el al que se debe de proteger?_ – se preguntó y un sentimiento de anhelo se instaló en su interior. – _¡Quiero conocer a ese amo que me necesitará!_ – deseo para sus adentros.

Luego de aquella plática la anciana comenzó a reprimir al joven por no haber contraído nupcias aun a su edad, según la mujer, los 20 años era una edad perfecta para tener varias esposas. Internamente el joven albino deseaba que aquel amo llegara rápido y lo salvara de aquellas situaciones que día a día se volvían más recurrentes.

– ¿eh? Me parece que la aldea está muy animada– al intentar escapar de la embarazosa situación pudo percatarse a través de su ventana que había mucho movimiento en las afueras.

– ah, se debe a que llegaron algunos intrusos. – la anciana comentó con una calma que logró causar cierta molestia en el joven.

– ¿Qué? – exclamó. – ¡Deben eliminarlos de inmediato! – ordenó

– Tal parece que son unos intrusos muy inusuales, la gente no para de hablar de ellos. – intentó restarle un poco de seriedad al asunto.

– ¿Los dejaron entrar? – su tono de voz dejo escapar cierta indignación.

– pero escuche que tienen a una chica linda. – la calma no abandonaba en ningún momento a la mujer.

– ¿Y eso qué? – la idea de volver a retomar el tema de las esposas lo exaspero. – Debemos de tener cuidado de las mujeres asesinas. – comenzó a cambiar sus vestimentas con una gran determinación. – _¡Protegeré al pueblo con mi poder!_ –se dijo a sí mismo y a pesar del llamado de la anciana se encamino al exterior para encarar a los intrusos.

* * *

Hak y Yona permanecían sentados a la sombra de un enorme árbol, el jefe de los aldeanos había dicho que el dragón blanco no tardaría en presentarse por lo que no podían hacer más que esperar, aun si la gente de ese clan tenía un apego por el color de cabello de ustedes, seguían siendo forasteros, no querían causar algo que los pusiera en su contra.

– Aaah – Yona suspiró estirando sus brazos por enfrente de su pecho llamando la atención de su guardián.

– ¿Qué sucede princesa? – la cuestionó.

– Es extraordinario…– Hak la observo con gesto desentendido. – Cuando un niño nace con el poder del dragón blanco, la sangre del dragón desaparece del anterior. – Comenzó a relatar lo que los aldeanos les habían comentado previamente. – Debe mantenerse el linaje hasta que el poder del dragón sea necesario de nuevo. – suspiro desganada y llevó sus brazos hacia sus rodillas recargando su mentón sobre ellos. – Nosotros venimos a buscar su poder…– comentó con cierto desánimo.

– ¿Sugiere que nos rindamos? – el pelinegro hablo con una pequeña nota de burla en su voz.

– ¡Hak! – exclamo Yona llamando tu atención y la de Yoon que se encontraba contigo. La vieron ponerse cerca de él tomándolo desprevenido. – ¡Préstame tu espada! – dijo y sin esperar una aceptación la cogió con entusiasmo renovado. – He decidido que no daremos marcha atrás, pero si el dragón blanco no nos ayuda, tendrás que entrenarme más. – desenfundo el arma del chico y habló con firmeza, en las facciones de Hak una apenas perceptible sonrisa se plasmó como muestra de lo orgulloso que se sentía al observar la determinación de tu gemela.

– Esos dos sí que son ruidosos. – se quejó Yoon observándolos. Tu solo le sonreíste en respuesta, verlos así te traía paz y coincidías con Yona, no había manera de que dieran marcha atrás. – Por cierto, princesa, antes de que nos capturaran…– El genio apuesto regresó su vista a ti. – No respondiste mi pregunta. – Recordó y tú sentiste una leve opresión en tu pecho al recordar a que se refería.

– Yo… cuando era pequeña estuve a punto de ser secuestrada por uno de los sirvientes al perderme en los jardines del palacio. – comenzaste a relatar bajando tu rostro. – Creí que estaba perdida y no podía hacer nada más que llorar. – continuaste relatando y sentiste como un nudo se empezaba a formar en la boca de tu estómago. – Soo Won…– tu voz tembló al decir su nombre y un fuerte escozor inundo tu garganta. – É-Él me salvo en esa ocasión usando una e-espada de madera, no era un arma en sí, pero logro hacer q-que el sirviente huyera. – tu voz se entrecortó y Yoon te miraba angustiado, podías adivinar que seguramente se arrepentía de haber retomado ese tema.

– Lo lamento no…– dejo la frase inconclusa y tú negaste intentado disipar el nudo.

– No te preocupes. – le sonreíste de manera tranquilizadora y te dispusiste a seguir con tu relato. – A partir de ese día comenzó a darme clases de defensa a escondidas de mi padre, insistía en que al ser una espada de madera no rompíamos la prohibición de mi padre, nunca logre hacerlo bien realmente, mi cuerpo era muy débil y casi nunca podía estar fuera de la habitación. – terminaste de hablar para volver a bajar el rostro, confiarle aquello a Yoon no era fácil, recordar cada suceso en tu vida que involucrara a Soo Won o a tu padre se tornaba tortuoso y difícil de sobrellevar.

– ¿Tu hermana lo sabe?– preguntó queriendo cambiar el tema.

Negaste levemente y el asintió, ambos sabían que ninguno diría nada, le agradeciste con una leve sonrisa.

– ¿Dónde están los intrusos? – escucharon una voz acercándose hacia donde ustedes se encontraban. – ¡Mujer!… – escucharon la exclamación a pesar de encontrarse a unos metros de donde Yona y Hak estaban, el frondoso tronco del árbol no les permitía ver con claridad a la persona que había llamado con tono despectivo a tu gemela.

– ¿Uh? – vieron a Yona voltear dejando su cabello recogido en una coleta al descubierto una vez más.

Se acercaron prudentemente hacia Hak y tu hermana y lograron distinguir al hombre que parecía ser el portador del poder del dragón blanco.

– _Pelo rojo…_ – su mente sufrió un tipo de colapso en ese momento, el poseedor del poder de los dioses sintió como todo su cuerpo se ponía rígido al visualizar a la chica de cabello rojo. – ¡Argh! – exclamó.

Hak se puso alerta y Yoon se posiciono delante de ti para poder protegerte. Observaron con cierto temor como la peculiar mano del hombre parecía hacerse más grande.

– _¡mi brazo!_ – el joven platinado sintió una fuerte punzada en su extremidad. – _¡Mi sangre está hirviendo!_ – aquella peculiar sensación se expandió a lo largo de todo su cuerpo.

– _Ahora son parte de nosotros, servirán a Hiryuu como a su amo y lo protegerán con sus vidas, lo amarán y nunca lo traicionará._ – la palabras resonaron dentro de la cabeza del actual dragón blanco quien experimento un doloroso despertar en su cuerpo, el poder que sentía en esos instantes era más del que siquiera podía imaginar soportar.

– _Esta persona… es la que esperaba. Mi amo…_ – se dijo internamente mientras su conciencia se desvanecía y sus memorias lo invadían.

– _Padre ¿Cómo reconoceré a mi rey?_

– _Lo sabrás cuando lo encuentres, tu sangre buscará al rey, la sangre del dragón blanco. Verás una luz deslumbrante y entonces deberás partir._

– ¡Dragón blanco! – observaste varios aldeanos arremolinarse frente al cuerpo desmayado del joven, te situaste al lado de tu hermana a la expectativa de que debían de hacer.

La gente del pueblo junto con Yoon acomodaron el cuerpo del dragón blanco para que reposara mientras recobraba el conocimiento. Sus parpados comenzaron a moverse indicando que pronto despertaría.

– ¿Está bien? – preguntaste con temor observando su rostro.

– ¡Miren! ¡La mano del dragón blanco…!– el jefe de los aldeanos tenía una expresión de terror en su rostro por el estado actual de la mano que parecía haberse quemado en ciertas secciones.

El chico abrió por fin los ojos y se incorporó lentamente enfocando a tu hermana sin prestar atención a tu presencia o la de los demás.

– ¿Dragón blanco? – preguntó ella con inseguridad.

– Sí, he heredado la antigua sangre del dragón. – respondió con solemnidad para instantes después inclinarse delante de Yona. – ¡lo eseraba, mi amo! – dijo con devoción.

– ¿Amo? – repetiste observando a tu gemela.

– ¿De que hablas? – se preguntó Yona e instantes después pudieron observar como el resto de la población imitaba la acción del favorecido de los dioses.

– ¡Nuestro rey por fin apareció! – exclamó el líder de la aldea con una gran emoción impregnada en su ser.

– ¿Rey? – tu hermana lucia aún más desconcertada ante esas palabras.

– Creen que eres el Rey. – hablo Hak con incredulidad y cierto grado de burla.

– Tal vez consideren que es el Rey Hiryuu por su pelo rojo pero…– Yoon volteo a verte y tu permaneciste sin decir ninguna palabra.

– H-Hay dos…– La voz del poseedor de la sangre del dragón blanco llamo tu atención. El chico se puso de pie hasta quedar delante de ti, las expresiones de Yona, Hak y Yoon te pusieron nerviosa.

El Platinado te observo por unos segundos que te parecieron eternos al igual que a la gente del pueblo, ahora que Yona se había revelado como la ama del dragón blanco temías que pudieran querer hacer contigo.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – su mirada que seguía fija en ti no poseía ni una pizca de malicia pero aun así lograba incomodarte. – ¿por qué siento una leve presencia del Rey en ti? No sé qué significa esto…– murmuro sin despegar los ojos de ti.

– Yo no soy ni tu rey ni tu amo. – habló yona atrayendo nuevamente su atención.

– ¿Eh? – el chico se sorprendió y regreso su atención a ella.

– Mi nombre es Yona, ella es (N), mi hermana gemela, solo somos unas sabandijas que buscan el poder de los dioses para protegernos a nosotras y a nuestros amigos. – dijo con una seriedad impropia de ella.

– Yona-sama. – dijo el chico embelesado.

– Oye, no digas eso. – Yoon reprimió a tu gemela por su elección de palabras.

– También viajamos para encontrar a los otros dragones, te pido que primero, nos concedas tu poder ¿Esta bien? – las facciones de tu hermana se suavizaron.

– No hay mayor honor. – la voz del chico estaba llena de determinación. – No importa cuál sea su objetivo o quienes sean, ahora soy su dragón, es lo que la sangre en mi interior me dice. – respondió con solemnidad. – Si ella es tu gemela, será un gusto servirle al igual que a ti, en honor a la presencia de Hiryuu en su interior. – Llevo su mano a la altura de su pecho y tú sentiste que tu cuerpo temblaba, Yoon pareció notar aquello y te sostuvo para que no perdieras el equilibrio.

– _La obscuridad ha cubierto a la tierra, la sangre de los dragones volverá, de acuerdo al pacto antiguo cuando los cuatro dragones se reúnan la espada y el escudo que protegen al rey despertarán, **el dragón rojo reclamara su esencia** **y cuando cuerpo y alma sean uno volverá al amanecer.**_ –Las palabras de Ik Soo llegaron a tu mente como un fuerte golpe.

Llevaste tus manos hasta el colgante en tu pecho, una fina piedra de color rubí se asomó por entre tu ropa y la apretaste fuertemente entre tus dedos. – _Una vez que retires esto de ti, no habrá vuelta atrás._ – respiraste profundamente intentando disipar los pensamientos, una nueva etapa de su viaje estaba por comenzar y debías de mantenerte centrada.

* * *

Que difícil!

No sabia como llegar a esto pero al fin supere mi bloqueo mental.

Gracias a las personas que aun esperan por esta historia, en honor a ustedes, aquí esta el nuevo capítulo.


End file.
